Regretful
by Lee Dong Hwa
Summary: Manusia memang membutuhkan rasa kehilangan sebelum sadar apa itu penyesalan. Kaisoo. Kai/D.O. Jongin/Kyungsoo. other cast : Junmyeon, Hunhan, Baekyeol. This is Kaisoo's world. Beware of Typo(s).
1. I Lost You

**Regretful**

**Ooc, Gs, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Main Cast :** KaiSoo (Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo aka Kai dan D.O)

**Other Cast :** Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

**Rated: **T but actually it's M (not for bed scene but for mature conflict)

**This is Kaisoo's Story**

**.**

_**I lost you**_

_**.**_

_Sekarang biarkan aku bertanya, kau bahkan berjanji sesuatu di hadapanku dan Tuhan, tapi lihatlah sekarang apa yang kau lakukan?_

.

Mungkin banyak orang yang mengatakan kalau mereka akan menjadi sepasang kekasih yang romantis, banyak juga yang mengatakan kalau mereka akan bisa melengkapi satu sama lain, hal itu yang membuat Kyungsoo mengatakan 'ya' untuk sebuah perasaan yang dilontarkan oleh seorang pria bernama Jongin.

Kyungsoo adalah seorang wanita dengan kepribadian terbuka tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jongin, mereka menjalani hari – hari bersama, dengan Jongin yang akan selalu berada di depan rumah Kyungsoo, untuk mengantar wanita itu ke kampusnya. Semua orang yang memandang mereka pasti berbisik iri, karena Jongin yang tampan bisa mendapatkan wanita secantik Kyungsoo, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Namun, keduanya itu tidak terlalu memperdulikan apa yang di katakan orang lain, karena bagi mereka, menghabiskan waktu bersama sudah cukup menjadi alasan kuat untuk keduanya tetap bersama. Jongin bahkan pernah mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan pernah berhenti berdiri di samping Kyungsoo sekalipun banyak orang yang tidak suka dengan kedekatan mereka, dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkata – kata, dia hanya memeluk sang kekasih sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, keduanya semakin mengenal satu sama lain. Kyungsoo berharap andai saja kedua orang tuanya masih hidup, dia ingin mengenalkan Jongin secara langsung pada mereka, tapi sayang karena sebuah kecelakaan yang dialami kedua orang tua Kyungsoo beberapa tahun lalu membuat mereka harus berpisah dengan anak kesayangan mereka dan memaksa Kyungsoo untuk hidup mandiri.

Jongin akan selalu berada di samping Kyungsoo untuk meyakinkannya bahwa dia adalah wanita paling tegar yang pernah Jongin temukan, pria itu juga yakin bahwa kedua orang tua Kyungsoo pasti akan bangga dengan anaknya yang tumbuh dengan cantik dan pintar. Kyungsoo tidak tau bagaimana cara untuk membalas semua yang telah di lakukan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan atau membalas apapun. Aku melakukan ini untukmu Kyung, jangan pernah berpikir kalau kau sendirian di dunia ini, karena ada aku yang akan selalu di sampingmu." Ucap Jongin sambil membawa wanita itu kedalam pelukannya, membiarkan Kyungsoo terisak di dadanya.

"_Thanks for loving me._" bisik Kyungsoo sambil mengecup pipi Jongin.

.

Butuh waktu selama berminggu – minggu untuk Jongin memberanikan diri melamar sang kekasih. Dia meminta bantuan sahabatnya Chanyeol dan Sehun untuk menyiapan sebuah pesta kejutan di café milik teman mereka –sekaligus kekasih Sehun yang bernama Luhan- dan mereka dengan senang membantu Jongin. Pria itu harus berterima kasih karena memiliki sahabat sebaik mereka.

Seperti yang direncanakan, Jongin membawa Kyungsoo setelah dia menyelesaikan kelasnya hari ini, wanita itu terlihat lelah saat menunggu Jongin di pintu utama kampusnya, tapi saat sang pria datang, mata bulat Kyungsoo langsung berkilat, sebuah senyuman manis tersungging di bibirnya. Jongin langsung mendapat sebuah pelukan hangat dari sang kekasih dan sebuah kecupan manis di pipinya.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Jongin sambil mengandeng wanita itu menuju motor miliknya. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menggeleng.

"Kau yang membuatnya menjadi lebih baik." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil meraih helm di tangan Jongin, tapi bukannya memberikan helm itu pada Kyungsoo, dia malah menarik wanita itu kedalam pelukannya membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Apakah aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu?" Tanya sang pria.

"Sering, aku mulai bosan karenanya." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua pundak Kyungsoo, mata mereka bertemu. Jongin tersenyum dan mengelus pipi yang sekarang berwarna pink itu.

"Aku tau kau sudah lelah mendengarnya tapi aku juga tau kau selalu ingin mendengarnya." Ujar Jongin membuat sang kekasih tersipu malu. "_I love you. I love you with all my heart."_ Bisiknya sambil mengecup kening sang wanita dan membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan.

"_I love you too."_

.

Kyungsoo selalu senang saat bertemu dengan Luhan, karena mereka berdua bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam – jam untuk membicarakan berbagai hal dan kebanyakan diantaranya, mereka selalu membicarakan tentang musik.

"Kita akan bertemu dengan Luhan?" tanya Kyungsoo saat mereka di jalan. Jongin mengangguk sebagai jawaban, mereka berhenti saat lampu merah dan Jongin menengok kebelakang, menemukan sang kekasih tersenyum lebar walau rasa lelah terlihat di wajahnya.

"Aku senang bertemu dengan Luhan." Ucap Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tertawa.

"Semua orang juga senang bertemu deganmu, _ you're lovable from a head to toe."_

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersipu malu saat Jongin berkata seperti itu, juju saja pipinya selalu tersipu setiap Jongin berada didekatnya, walau sudah bertahun – tahun mereka bersama tapi rasa itu akan selalu sama, dan tidak akan ada yang bisa merubahnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai di café milik Luhan, ditambah lagi dengan mereka menggunakan motor dan cara Jongin mengemudiakannya seperti seorang pembalap profesional, dia melakukannya agar Kyungsoo bisa memeluknya dengar erat, _well…._ Sambil menyelam minum air, mungkin itu pribahasa yang tepat.

Saat masuk kedalam café, Kyungsoo menemukan Luhan sedang memberikan sebuah cangkir dan cake pada salah satu pelanggang yang duduk di tengah ruangan. Saat Luhan sadar dengan kedatangannya, wanita itu langsung memekik dan memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat membuat wanita berbadan kecil itu tertawa.

"Sudah lama sekali kau tidak datang kesini." Keluh Luhan sesaat setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tugas menggila. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain berkutat dengan semua tugas itu sepanjang malam." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Luhan memegang kedua tangannya dan menatap Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah. Dia mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit pucat dan lebih kurus dari biasanya, tapi wanita itu mengatakan kalau dia baik – baik saja.

Dan Jongin membiarkan Luhan membawa Kyungsoo untuk duduk di meja favorite mereka. Meja itu terletak di ruangan paling belakang yang langsung menghadap kesebuah taman yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai bunga. Luhan sengaja menanam bunga itu disana agar para pengunjung bisa mendapatkan pemandangan indah saat datang ke cafénya, dia bahkan menyiram bunga itu sendiri setiap harinya.

"Kau mau memesan apa?" Tanya Luhan sambil menyerahkan buku menu pada Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari Jongin yang tiba – tiba saja menghilang. Luhan mengatakan kalau tadi dia melihat Jongin kebelakang.

"Aku ingin sesuatu yang bisa membuatku terjaga sepanjang malam, dan sesuatu yang manis kau tau apa?"

"_Chocolate cake."_ Jawab kedua wanita itu bersamaan sambil tertawa. Luhan akhirnya bangkit dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri.

Kyungsoo menatap keluar jendela sambil bertanya – tanya kemana perginya sang kekasih. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian dia melihat Jongin berjalan kearahnya. Pria itu mengatakan kalau dia baru toilet, tapi Kyungsoo menangkap sesuatu yang aneh.

Beberapa menit kemudian Luhan datang dengan sebuah cangkir dan _chocolate cake_ yang tadi dipesannya. Kyungsoo mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum wanita itu pergi dengan sebuah senyuman yang membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau tau ada sesuatu yang aneh semenjak aku datang ke café." Ujar Kyungsoo sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Jongin.

"Memangnya apa itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau yang tiba – tiba menghilang, Luhan yang tertawa dan suasana café yang sedikit aneh dengan lagu seperti ini." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Memang lagu yang di putar di café saat itu adalah lagu dari Jim Revees yang berjudul _You Belong to Me_.

"Menurutmu memangnya itu aneh?" Tanya Jongin seolah – olah tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya dan menyeruput coffe yang di sediakan Luhan, tapi ternyata sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya.

Dia menatap Jongin sambil menyipitkan mata dan sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. Dia meraih sendok yang ada di piring kuenya. Seperti dugaanya dia menemukan sebuah cincin putih dengan sebuah berlian di atasnnya. Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat mengatakan apapun, Jongin meraih cincin di sendoknya dan membersihkan cincin itu dengan sebuah tisu.

Tiba – tiba saja musik berhenti dan dia melihat Chanyeol, Luhan dan Sehun berjalan ke arahnya. Chanyeol dengan sebuah gitar yang mengiringi nyanyian Luhan dan Sehun dengan sebuah sebuket bunga yang berbeda – beda.

Suara Luhan langsung terdengar mendendangkan lagi _Marry You_ dari Bruno Mars dengan suara gitar Chanyeol yang mengiringi. Beberapa pegunjung café menatap ke arah mereka. Dan Kyungsoo kini menatap Jongin yang bangkit dari kursinya.

Tanpa diduga – duga Jongin berlutut dihadapannya dan sebelah tangannya menggengam tangan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu sudah mulai kesusahan bernafas bahkan sebelum Jongin mengatakan apapun. Dia yakin sekali kini wajahnya sudah merah sempurna.

"_I know you're tired and there's still homework you have to do, and I'm so sorry about it. But I think this is the perfect time to tell you." _ Jongin menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menoleh kesamping, Kyungsoo sempat mendengar Jongin memaki dan hal itu membuatnya tertawa. Chanyeol menepuk pundaknya mencoba menengakan.

"Kau tau, aku tidak pernah bagus dalam berkata – kata. Aku harap kau mengerti jika apa yang aku katakan terdengar menggelikan atau apalah." Jongin menghela nafas panjang sebelum kembali berujar.

"Mungkin aku sudah pernah mengatakan ini padamu, jangan pernah berpikir kau sendirian di dunia ini, _and I mean it._ Aku benar – benar akan selalu menjagamu, memberikan cinta sebanyak yang kau mau dan aku juga akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. _But for now, I want the world to see what you mean to me, and I want you to know how much I love you. So would you be the girl who will stand next to me in the altar?"_ Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan bersungguh sungguh, dan saat itulah sebuah kristal jatuh di pipi Kyungsoo, wanita itu tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menangis.

Wanita itu tau kalau ini saatnya dia untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Kyungsoo mencoba membuka mulut tapi tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dia mencoba lagi dan tidak ada yang keluar, sampai akhirnya Jongin berdiri, menyerka air matanya dan mengecup keningnya.

Untuk sesaat mata mereka bertemu dan kedua tangan hangat Jongin menggengam tangannya. Dia tersenyum sambil mengelus tangan Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau mulai membuatku gugup, Kyung-"

Tapi kemudian sebuah pelukan menghentikan ucapan pria itu, karena Kyungsoo dengan tiba – tiba memeluk Jongin erat dan dengan sebuah bisikan pelan Kyungsoo mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat senyuman Jongin melebar 'yes, I would' . Walau itu hanya sebuah bisikan pelan, tapi semua itu sudah cukup untuk Jongin, itu lebih dari sekedar cukup.

Semua orang yang berada di café sontak memberikan mereka tepuk tangan, membuat Kyungsoo menarik diri dari pelukannya. Dia menatap Luhan, Sehun dan Chanyeol yang masih setia berdiri di tempat mereka masing – masing.

Luhan yang pertama bergerak dan memeluk Kyungsoo membuat wanita itu tertawa, dia menatap Chanyeol yang mengusak kepalanya pelan dan Sehun yang tersenyum lebar sampai – sampai matanya membentuk sebuah garis.

.

Tahun pertama pernikahan mereka berjalan dengan lancar, Jongin bekerja di kantor ayahnya menjadi karyawan biasa. Pria itu mengatakan kalau dia harus meraih jabatan bukan karena dia anak dari pemilik perusahaan itu tapi karena kerja kerasnnya.

Tidak jarang Jongin harus pulang terlambat untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Disaat – saat kelelahannya, Kyungsoo selalu ada, wanita itu akan selalu menjadi rumah bagi Jongin untuk pulang, akan selalu menjadi orang yang akan mendengarkan semua keluh kesahnya dan wanita itu juga yang selalu memberikan kecupan setiap kali dia berangkat untuk bekerja.

Tapi Jongin tau, Kyungsoo menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik senyuman manisnya. Jongin tau kalau wanita itu ingin sekali memiliki seorang anak, walau wanita itu tidak pernah mengungkit – ungkit masalah ini tapi Jongin bisa melihatnya. Dan untuk sekarang yang bisa dia lakukan adalah berdoa pada Tuhan agar mereka diberi sebuah kesempatan untuk memiliki seorang yang akan mereka jaga dan mereka berikan kasih sayang.

Jongin bahkan sudah menyiapkan sebuah kamar kosong untuk anak mereka kelak dan kadang dia mendapati Kyungsoo tengah berdiri di kamar kosong dengan cat putih itu sendiri, kadang wanita itu menatap keluar jendela dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca tapi pada akhirnya dia tak mengatakan apapun pada Jongin.

.

Musim berganti, tahun berlalu dengan cepat dan Jongin tentu saja sudah naik jabatan dengan mudah, _sekali lagi_ ini bukan karena ayahnya, tapi karena dia yang _tidak_ berhenti bekerja keras. Dia sudah mencapat titik puncak, di mana dia bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, tapi di sisi lain itu berarti banyak juga yang perlu dikerjakannya, tanggung jawab selalu dituntun untuk setiap hal yang dia lakukan dan semua itu bukanlah sebuah masalah bagi Jongin.

Tapi di lain pihak, Kyungsoo mendapati sesuatu yang ganjil terjadi pada suaminya, dia merasakan perubahan pada Jongin, tidak secara drastis tapi hal – hal kecil yang dulu menjadi kebiasaannya kini mulai berubah. Jongin tidak lagi memeluknya saat dia pergi ataupun kembali, kadang Jongin pulang larut malam dan hanya membangunkan Kyungsoo yang tertidur di sofa menunggunya pulang dengan sebuah panggilan acuh, kadang Jongin juga melupakan bekal makan siangnya yang sengaja Kyungsoo buatkan setiap paginya.

Saat itu Kyungsoo mulai bertanya, _benarkan ini yang seharusnya terjadi? Benarkan Jongin diciptakan memang untuk dirinya?_

Sampai akhirnya dia mendapatkan jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang pernah singkah di benaknya. Saat itu, dia hendak pergi untuk membeli keperluan dapur yang sudah habis, entah kenapa hari itu dia ingin mengambil rute yang berbeda dari biasanya. Dia menelusiri toko dan café yang berjajar di sepanjang jalan, beberapa kali Kyungsoo berhenti untuk menegok ke salah satu konter dan menghembuskan nafas panjang sambil berpikir kapan Jongin akan mengajaknya keluar, karena sudah lama sekali mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Dan tak sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah bayangan di salah satu meja sebuah café yang ada di sudut jalan, café itu memiliki sebuah jendela kaca yang cukup besar dengan beberapa tulisan berwarna hitam sebagai hiasan. Saat itu Kyungsoo sadar kalau itu adalah suaminya, Jongin. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat seorang wanita menghampiri meja itu, dan hal yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah Jongin memeluk wanita itu sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang seharusnya di perlihatkan padanya, senyuman yang dulu selalu menjadi sebuah kekuatan tersendiri bagi Kyungsoo untuk menjalani hidupnya tapi sekarang senyuman itu dipersembahkan bukan lagi untuk dirinya.

Lutut Kyungsoo mulai bergetar, dia berjalan dengan langkah gontai mencoba mendekati café itu sampai dia bisa melihat jelas siapa wanita yang sekarang duduk dihadapan Jongin. Mata Kyungsoo membelalak lebar saat mengatahui siapa wanita dengan surai sebahu itu. Dia Baekhyun.

Dia seperi merasakan kalau baru saja terjadi gempa. Kyungsoo mulai oleng, dia bahkan harus berpegangan pada sebuah meja yang di sediakan di luar café. Semua ingatanya mengenai Baekhyun tiba – tiba saja berputar.

Dia ingat sekali setahun yang lalu, saat Kyungsoo mengantarkan makan siang untuk suaminya, Baekhyun berada disana dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai sekretaris Jongin dan di saat yang bersamaan Chanyeol datang dan mengecup kedua pipi Baekhyun. Pria tinggi itu mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah kekasihnya dan saat itu Kyungsoo tidak bisa berhenti menggoda Chanyeol yang akhirnya menemukan pasangan.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa wanita itu sekarang malah duduk bersama dengan Jongin, dengan senyuman yang tidak berhenti terpampang di wajahnya. Mereka berdua bertatapan layaknya seorang kekasih yang di mabuk cinta. Tepat saat pikiran itu singgah di benaknya, Kyungsoo sadar kalau dia sudah meneteskan air mata. Dengan langkah gontai di menatap Jongin untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan memutuskan untuk menjauh, meninggalkan kedua orang itu dengan sebuah luka yang akan selalu membekas di hatinya.

.

Jika mengingat saat – saat tahun pertama mereka menjadi pasangan suami – istri, saat itu Kyungsoo akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Jongin saat pria itu memeluknya di atas tempat tidur, pria itu selalu membujuk Kyungsoo untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu pengantar tidur untuknya dan Kyungsoo akan selalu mengatakan kalau dia memiliki seorang bayi besar yang sangat manja. Suara Kyungsoo selalu sukses membuat tidur Jongin didatangi mimpi – mimpi indah dan dia bisa terlelap sampai pagi menjelang.

Kebiasaan lain yang selalu pria itu lakukan adalah membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya dan mengajak wanita itu berdansa sebelum dia pergi kekantor. Jongin akan selalu memutar tubuh Kyungsoo beberapa kali sebelum wanita itu kembali ke pelukannya dan saat itulah dia mengambil kesempatan untuk mengecup bibir tebal Kyungsoo yang selalu menjadi favoritenya.

"Apa hari ini aku sudah mengatakan kalau kau terlihat sangat cantik?" tanya Jongin tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Kyungsoo. Wanita itu menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah, Nyonya Kim hari ini kau terlihat cantik sekali dan aku _mencintaimu_."

"Aku tau, dan aku mulai bosan dengan kata – kata itu. Kau tau, mungkin kau harus mengganti rayuanmu." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil membenarkan letak dasi di leher Jongin. Pria itu mulai menghitung mundur tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Kyungsoo.

"_But I love you too."_

Jongin pun tersenyum, dia tau Kyungsoo mungkin bosan mendengar rayuannya tapi walau bagaimanapun Kyungsoo akan selalu menjawab pada akhirnya. Dan Jongin tau kalau mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Dan ada sebuah kebiasaan dari Kyungsoo yang selalu membuat Jongin teringat pada istinya tercinta itu, Kyungsoo akan membeli semua peralatan mereka berpasangan, seperti sandal rumah, piama tidur, cangkir sampai sikat gigi.

Kadang Kyungsoo juga akan menggunakan celemek yang berbeda setiap harinya, seperti celemek merah untuk hari senin dan biru untuk selasa, kadang Kyungsoo malu mengakui kalau dia terlihat seperti anak kecil tapi kemudian Jongin akan mengatakan kalau dia terlihat lucu dan pria itu sangat mencintainya.

.

Kembali pada saat ini, Jongin pulang larut malam, terlihat sekali kalau pria itu kelelahan. Kyungsoo masih ada disana, menyambutnya seperti biasa, berpura – pura seolah dia tidak melihat apapun tadi siang. Kyungoo membantu Jongin melepaskan jasnya dan dasi yang sudah tak berbentuk di lehernya. Sementara Jongin mandi dengan air panas yang sudah disiapkan, Kyungsoo pergi ke dapur untuk menghangatkan makanan yang sudah dia masak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Setengah jam kemudian Jongin turun dengan sebuah piama yang Kyungsoo taruh di kamar mandi. Pria itu langsung duduk dan menyantap apa yang ada dihadapannya tanpa mengatakan apapun, hal ini memang sudah terjadi dari beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa makan bahkan untuk sesuap nasi dan Jongin tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Saat Jongin hendak bangkit, jemari Kyungsoo mengahannya. Jongin menoleh dan menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang menunduk.

"Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan suara pelan.

"Bisakah kita bicarakan besok? Aku lelah hari ini." Jawab Jongin sambil melepaskan jemari Kyungsoo dari lengannya. Jongin menghela nafas dan meningalkan Kyungsoo yang masih mematung ditempatnya. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Kyungsoo kembali mengatakan sesuatu dan itu cukup untuk membuat Jongin berhenti.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" Bisik Kyungsoo dengan suara pelan. "Tidak bisakah kita seperti dulu lagi? Tidak bisakah kau menjadi Jongin yang dulu?" lanjutnya membuat Jongin berbalik dan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah menangis.

"Kyungsoo." Ujar Jongin dihadapannya. "Aku pikir kau mengerti dengan semua pekerjaanku. Kau tau benar kalau sekarang aku memiliki tanggung jawab besar kepada perusahaan dan kau juga-"

"Bukan itu." Sela Kyungsoo sambil menggeleng, dia meremas ujung bajunya dan memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan semua yang dia lihat. "Aku melihat semuanya. Aku melihatmu dan Baekhyun tadi siang."

"Kau-_apa_?" Tanya Jongin mulai menaikan suaranya, nafas Jongin mulai terdengar memburu dan Kyungsoo perlahan tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Kau dan Baekhyun, aku melihatmu bermesraan dengannya saat makan siang di café." Jawab Kyungsoo, wanita itu menyerka air matanya dengan kasar.

"Kyungsoo…"

"Tidak Jongin! Biarkan aku bicara untuk kali ini saja, aku sudah cukup mendengarkanmu dan kali ini cobalahan untuk mendengarkan apa yang ingin aku sampaikan." Sela Kyungsoo dengan suara yang bergetar. Kedua tangan Kyungsoo mengepal, wanita itu mencoba untuk tetap berdiri walau kedua lututnya sudah bergetar hebat.

"Aku melihat bagaimana caramu memandang, cara kalian berdua berbicara dan cara kalian berdua tertawa. Itu sudah cukup menjelaskan hubungan diantara kalian…" Tangisan Kyungsoo benar – benar pecah, dia mulai tersedu – sedu dengan air mata yang sudah menganak sungai di pipinya.

"Demi Tuhan Kim Jongin! Dan kenapa kau Baekhyun?! Sadarkah kalau dia adalah kekasih sahabatmu sendiri?! Sadarkan akan ada berapa banyak orang yang kau sakiti?!" Dan kali ini Kyungsoo mulai berteriak.

"Pelankan suaramu Kyungsoo. Kau mulai tidak waras." Bentak Jongin dihadapannya.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah mendengar Jongin membentaknya, bahkan ketika mereka berdua mengalami perselisihan. Pria itu tidak akan pernah membetaknya seperti barusan. Sontak saja, Kyungsoo mudur pelahan.

"Seharunya kau sadar kalau semua ini membuatku bosan. Tingkah lakumu, kebiasaanmu dan-Oh… bukankah kau juga mengatakan kalau kau sudah bosan denganku? Dan jujur saja aku tidak tau bagaimana ini bermulai, semuanya terjadi secara tiba – tiba, Baekhyun dan…" Kyungsoo kembali berjalan mundur, dia harus mencengkram meja untuk mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan tidak berbuat hal bodoh.

"Kau tau benar kalau aku tidak bermaksud mengatakannya bagaimana kau bisa menjadikan HAL BODOH ITU SEBAGAI ALASAN?" Teriak Kyungsoo.

"CUKUP KYUNGSOO. Kau sudah berlebihan, mana janjimu yang mengatakan kau akan menjadi istri yang baik?"

"Sekarang biarkan aku bertanya, kau bahkan berjanji sesuatu di hadapanku dan Tuhan, tapi lihatlah sekarang apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dan Jongin benar – benar terlihat frustasi, dia meletakan tangannya di kepala dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar berkali – kali. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mengontrol dirinya, menjauhkan emosi yang entah kenapa bisa meluap – luap seperti ini. Saat Kyungsoo sudah mulai tenang dia kembali berbicara dan dia memutuskan untuk mengalah.

"Mungkin kau benar, aku membosankan dan aku bukanlah seorang istri yang baik untukmu. Kau juga benar soal aku berlebihan. Kau benar dan _ya…_ seharusnya aku tidak mengungkit masalah ini, aku seharusnya tau kau lelah." Kyungsoo tertawa miris. "Ya, kau benar Jongin. Aku memang bukan seorang istri yang baik."

Kyungsoo mulai berjalan menuju kamar tamu yang berada di belakang Jongin, dan sebelum dia meninggalkan sang suami, Kyungsoo berbisik pelan

'_Aku mencintaimu.' _

Tapi mungkin Jongin tidak akan bisa mendengarkannya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Allloooha! Setelah lama tidak muncul author malah bawa ff kayak beginian maaf, selama berminggu – minggu cerita ini terus terbayang – bayang sampai akhirnya author menghabiskan malam author untuk begadang dan ngetik cerita ini. **

**Sebenernya cerita ini buat eonnie Pantris yang kemarin baru di wisuda, dulu eonnie pernah minta buat di bikinin ff tapi entah kenapa jadinya malah kayak gini. Maafkan aku eon kalau ffnya tidak sesuai permintaan T.T**

**FF ini cuman 2 chapter sih, engga akan banyak – banyak takut engga bisa nerusin. Authornya sibuk sih *so sibuk sebenernya mah* **

**Okay untuk yang baca author harap kalian engga ngamuk sama author karena bikin Byun Baekhyun jadi orang kegita u.u maafkan aku mbak byun! **

**Untuk yang menunggu kelanjutkan You're My London dan menanti Sequel My Wishes, author harap kalian bisa bersabar, author engga tau kapan bisa nge post dua ff itu, karena ada banyak hal yang harus author lakukan belakangan ini, **_**this is because of collage thingy **_**T.T**

**Untuk semua baca terima kasih banyak, kalau bisa kasih reviewnya dong ^^ saling menghargai lah yah, tumbuhkan rasa menghargai antara sesama *berasa jadi guru kewarganegaraan deh***

**Ya udah dari pada author bacot ga jelas intinya semoga kalian suka dan see you in next chapter guys. **

**Love ya ^^**

**xoxo**


	2. I Found You

**Regretful**

Ooc, Gs, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD dll.

**Main Cast :** KaiSoo (Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo aka Kai dan D.O)

**Other Cast :** Sehun, Luhan, Junmyeon, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

**Rated: **T but actually it's M (not for bed scene but for mature conflict)

**This is Kaisoo's Story**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

_**I Found You**_

_**.**_

_Manusia memang membutuhkan rasa kehilangan sebelum dia sadar apa itu penyesalan_

_._

Saat pagi tiba, bukan Kyungsoo yang membangunkannya tapi sebuah alarm yang sudah dia siapkan semalam karena dia tau mungkin Kyungsoo tidak akan berani menemuinya untuk sementara waktu, dan jujur saja dia juga belum siap untuk bertemu kembali dengan sang istri setelah pertengkaran hebat kemarin. Jongin mempersiapkan semua keperluannya sendiri. Setelah semua selesai, dia turun dan menengok ke arah kamar tamu yang masih tertutup rapat. Tanpa membuang waktu, pria itu langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Saat sampai di kantor, dia disambut dengan senyuman manis dari sekertarisnya tercinta, Baekhyun. Pria itu membalasnya dan mereka terlibat sebuah percakapan kecil yang berakhir dengan Jongin masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan berkas yang diberikan Baekhyun.

Saat duduk di kursinya, entah kenapa semua perkataan Kyungsoo semalam tiba – tiba saja terlintas dalam benaknya dan Jongin merasa bersalah saat dia ingat bagaimana Kyungsoo meneteskan air mata semalam. Sepanjang dia berada disamping Kyungsoo, dia tidak pernah membuat wanita itu menangis sekalipun, pengecualian saat dia melamar wanita itu di café milik Luhan. Tapi Jongin sadar kalau dia harus bersikap profesional, jadi dia memutuskan untuk melupakan semuanya untuk sementara.

Hari berlalu begitu cepat, setelah makan malam bersama Baekhyun, karena wanita itu mengatakan kalau Chanyeol ada di luar kota jadi dia tidak bisa menjemputnya dan Jongin memanfaatkan itu untuk mengajak Baekhyun makan malam di sebuah restoran terkenal di pusat kota. Pikirannya tentang Kyungsoo sudah terlupakan begitu saja saat dia menginjakan kaki ke dalam mobil bersama Baekhyun.

Saat Jongin kembali ke rumah, tidak ada yang berbeda dari rumah, lampu yang menyala semua benda yang tertara rapi hanya saja tidak ada Kyungsoo yang menyambutnya dan tidak ada lagi aroma masakah yang selalu dirindukannya.

Jongin berjalan menuju kamar tamu, karena dia tau kalau Kyungsoo pasti ada di sana. Tapi saat berada di hadapan pintu, Jongin malah terdiam dan hanya berdiri seperti patung, namun pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

Beberapa jam kemudian Jongin turun, dia merasa ini saatnya untuk berbicara dengan Kyungsoo tentang semua masalah ini. Dia berdiri di hadapan kamar tamu dan mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali.

"Kyungsoo, kita perlu bicara." Ucapnya mencoba untuk tetap menjaga suaranya. "Kyungsoo, kau dengar bukan? Jika kau terus bersikap seperti ini, kita tidak akan pernah menyelesaikannya." Lanjut Jongin sambil kembali mengetuk pintu, tapi masih tidak ada sahutan dari sang istri, sampai pada akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk memutar knop pintu.

"Kyungsoo..."

Tapi dia tidak menemukan siapapun disana, bahkan tidak ada tanda – tanda kalau Kyungsoo sedang berada di kamar itu. Jongin mengerutkan dahi dan memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo memang tidak ada di sana. Pria itu mulai mencari ke seluruh penjuru rumah tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan Kyungsoo di mana pun.

Jongin mengecek semua barang Kyungsoo dan tidak ada satu pun yang berubah, ponselnya masih ada di atas nakas, semua peralatannya masih tersimpan rapih di meja, semua bajunya masih menggantung di dalam lemari. Jongin memutuskan untuk menunggu Kyungsoo di ruang tamu, barang kali wanita itu pergi ke luar untuk menemui temannya dan bercerita seperti apa yang wanita – wanita di luar sana lalukan jika mereka mendapat masalah.

Tapi saat waktu menunjukan tengah malam, dia masih tidak melihat Kyungsoo datang dan melihat dirinya dengan mata bulat yang lucu, dan sialnya Jongin mulai rindu dengan kedua mata itu. Setelah menunggu cukup lama, Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar dan tidur, karena dia tau besok dia harus pergi ke kantor. Sebelum tidur dia berharap, besok Kyungsoo ada di bawah sana dan berbicara padanya mengenai semua masalah ini.

Namun saat pagi datang Jongin masih tidak bisa melihat Kyungsoo di rumah, tapi karena dia tidak ingin terlambat, Jongin akhrinya memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantor dan memikirkan masalah ini _nanti._ Tidak seperti biasanya, dia tidak bisa melihat Baekhyun pagi itu, Jongin mengira mungkin asistennya terlambat karena hari ini jalanan memang cukup macet karena sudah memasuki hari libur panjang.

Saat jam makan siang, Jongin hendak keluar mengajak Baekhyun untuk makan seperti hari – hari biasa tapi tiba – tiba saja wanita itu masuk dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat. Jongin bertanya ada apa dengan wajahnya tapi Baekhyun menjawab kalau dia baik – baik saja.

"Aku ingin kau tau sesuatu." Ujar Baekhyun saat dia duduk di hadapan Jongin. "Aku tau kau menyukaiku dan begitu juga sebaliknya." Lanjut Baekhyun membuat Jongin tersenyum. Tapi kemudian wanita itu menegakan tubuh dan menatap lurus ke mata Jongin.

"Tapi maaf, aku sadar kalau seharusnya kita tidak melakukan ini Jongin. Kau tau aku sudah memiliki Chanyeol, dan dia adalah sahabat dekatmu. Lalu kau, kau sudah memiliki seorang istri. Aku tau seharusnya aku menghentikan ini dari dulu, tapi lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak-"

"Baek dengar, jika kau mencintaiku lalu kenapa?" Sela Jongin.

"Jongin. Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi Chanyeol… aku sadar kalau aku lebih mencintainya. Kau tau, perasaanku terhadapmu berbeda dengan perasaanku pada Chanyeol. Aku mohon Jongin, berhentilah sebelum kita melukai banyak orang." Mohon Baekhyun dengan mata yang mulai berkaca – kaca.

"Tapi aku sudah terlanjur menyakiti Kyungsoo." Bisik Jongin

Dan tanpa diduga - duga, Chanyeol masuk kedalam membuat kedua orang yang ada di sana terbelalak kaget. Baekhyun bangkit, membuat yang kekasih langsung menatap ke arahnya.

"Chanyeol…" Ujar Baekhyun tapi pria itu tak mengindahkannya, dia berjalan ke hadapan Jongin dan bersiap untuk memukul pria itu tapi kemudian tangannya berhenti beberapa senti dari wajah Jongin.

"Kalau saja kau bukan sahabatku, kalau saja kau bukan istri Kyungsoo. Aku bersumpah aku akan memukulmu habis – habisan, Kim Jongin." Desis Chanyeol sambil menjatuhkan tangannya.

"Chanyeol dengar…"

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Luhan." Sela Chanyeol sebelum Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Aku sudah mendengar tentang hubungan gelap kalian berdua dan pertengkaran kau dan Kyungsoo." Lanjutnya dengan geram, tangan Chanyeol mengelap di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Dengar Chanyeol. Aku tau, aku berengsek dan kau seharusnya tadi menghajarku sekalian, karena aku rasa aku pantas menerimanya. Kau tau, baru saja Baekhyun mengatakan kalau dia ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini. Dia mengatakan kalau dia memilihmu."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang hanya menunduk sambil mengigit bibir. Pria itu mendengus dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongin.

"Lalu? Kau berpikir jika kau mengatakan hal itu, aku akan memaafkanmu?" dengus Chanyeol. Jongin menggeleng pelan, terlihat sekali kalau pria itu sudah lelah dengan semuanya.

"Tidak, aku tau kau tidak akan pernah memaafkanku dengan kejadiaan ini, tapi setidaknya kau tau yang sebenarnya. Kau tau kalau Baekhyun mencintaimu dan aku harap kau tidak melukainya." Chanyeol berdecih sambil memutarkan bola matanya.

"Demi Tuhan Kim Jongin! Aku bukan pria seperti dirimu yang akan menyakiti wanita yang aku cintai. Mungkin aku marah pada Baekhyun tapi aku tidak akan melepaskannya seperti apa yang kau lakukan, _bodoh."_

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan menarik wanita itu untuk pergi menjauh dari meja kerja Jongin. Tapi sebelum mereka keluar, Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap Jongin yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Aku akan berpura – pura seakan tidak terjadi apapun di antara kalian berdua, dan aku bersumpah pada Kyungsoo untuk tetap merahasian hubungan bodoh ini dari siapapun. Aku akan keluar dari ruangan ini dengan sebuah senyuman yang akan membodohi semua orang, tapi kau harus ingat aku tidak melakukannya untukmu Jongin, aku melakukannya untuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun pergi meninggalkan Jongin sendirian di ruang kerjanya. Dan saat itulah Jongin sadar kalau dia baru saja kehilangan kepercayaan dari sahabat terbaiknya.

.

Jongin tidak berbohong soal dia bosan dengan Kyungsoo, karena itu memang benar adanya. Saat Kyungsoo menghilang Jongin tidak mencoba untuk mencari kemana perginya wanita itu, karena sesuatu dalam dirinya berkata kalau memang inilah yang terbaik.

Untuk minggu – minggu pertama, semua kembali seperti semula, Baekhyun masih tetap bekerja walau tidak ada lagi sebuah senyuman dan obrolan manis di antara mereka. Kali ini Chanyeol yang selalu mengajak Baekhyun makan setiap siang dan mengantar wantia itu saat datang dan menjemputnya saat pulang, tapi Chanyeol tidak lagi seperti dulu, dia bahkan tidak menatap Jongin saat pria itu berdiri hanya beberapa meter di hadapannya, Chanyeol berpura – pura seolah Jongin tidak pernah ada di dunia ini dan Jongin merasa kalau dia memang pantas mendapatkan perlakukan seperti ini.

Di sisi lain, Jongin harus mengurus semua kebutuhannya sendiri, sekarang dia benar – benar harus mengurus hidupnya sendiri. Tidak ada lagi makanan yang tersedia di meja, tidak ada lagi yang menyiapkan baju untuknya, tidak ada lagi yang membereskan semua peralatan kantornya, dan perlahan Jongin merasakan kalau dia tidak seperti tinggal di rumahnya sendiri. Saat itu dia sadar kalau dia merindukan Kyungsoo.

.

.

_Manusia memang membutuhkan rasa kehilangan sebelum dia sadar apa itu penyesalan._ Hal itu terjadi pada Jongin, mungkin dulu dia bosan dengan semua yang dilakukannya bersama Kyungsoo, dia juga bosan dengan suara Kyungsoo yang setiap malam menjadi pengantar tidurnya, dia juga bosan dengan tariannya bersama Kyungsoo setiap pagi, dia juga bosan dengan rasa masakan Kyungsoo. Tapi sekarang dia sadar kalau semua itu yang membuat istrinya menjadi Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang selalu ada untuknya, Kyungsoo yang selalu memasak untuknya, Kyungsoo yang selalu berdendang untuknya dan Kyungsoo yang selalu mencintainya. Dan Jongin baru tau apa itu penyesalan.

Setelah berminggu – minggu dia akhrinya memutuskan untuk kembali menemukan Kyungsoo, tapi dia sadar kalau ponsel wanita itu bahkan masih tergeletak manis di nakas dan hal yang pertama kali terbesit di benaknya adalah Luhan. Chanyeol mengatakan kalau dia mendengar pertengkarannya dengan Kyungsoo dari Luhan, dan sepertinya wanita itu juga tau keberadaan istrinya sekarang.

Akhirnya Jongin mampir ke café milik Luhan. Wanita itu terlihat sedang melayani seorang pelanggan dan Sehun-yang sekarang sudah menjadi suaminya sedang beridiri di depan kasir. Saat sadar Jongin ada di sana, Luhan langsung mendengus dan pergi kebelakang, sedangkan Sehun menatap istrinya dengan heran sebelum akhrinya dia sadar kalau Jongin ada di sana. Sehun melabaikan tangannya pelan pada Jongin dan menyuruh salah seorang pekerja untuk menggantikannya, sementara dia memanggil Luhan.

Akhirnya mereka duduk tepat di meja yang dulu di gunkan Jongin untuk melamar Kyungsoo. Sehun dan Luhan duduk bersebelehan sedangkan Jongin duduk dihadapan mereka. Luhan yang memulai percakapan.

"Aku tau cepat lambat kau akan datang kesini…"

"Dengar," sela Jongin. "Aku minta maaf untuk semua kelakukanku yang memuakan, aku hanya ingin tau keberadaan Kyungsoo." Lanjutnya, tapi Luhan hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban.

"Simpan maaf mu Jongin. Aku tidak akan pernah membutuhkannya, aku tidak perduli apapun yang akan kau katakan. Jujur saja setelah mendengar cerita Kyungsoo, aku benar – benar muak padamu." Cetus Luhan, dia tidak berusaha menyembunyikan emosi dalam suaranya.

"OH TUHAN!" erang Luhan sambil memangku tangan. "Kenapa harus Baekhyun? Kau bodoh atau apa? Jelas – jelas wanita itu kekasih sahabatmu." Lanjutnya sambil berdiri membuat beberapa orang menatap mereka. Untunglah Sehun berada di sana, pria itu mencoba untuk menenangkan Luhan dan membuat wanita itu kembali duduk di kursinya. Tapi detik berikutnya air mata Luhan menetes, dia tidak bisa menahan tangisannya, semua ucapan Kyungsoo saat itu kembali teriang. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya Kyungsoo saat itu. Sehun membawa Luhan untuk menangis di bahunya.

"Jongin, aku tidak tau apa yang ada di kepalamu. Tapi kau harus tau kalau ini akan membawa banyak sekali masalah." Ucap Sehun saat Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. Wanita itu kembali duduk tegap di kursi, membiarkan Sehun berbicara pada Jongin.

"Aku tau Hun, aku tau… maka dari itu aku di sini, aku ingin meluruskan semuanya." Ucap Jongin yang terlihat frustasi. "Aku ingin Kyungsoo kembali." Lanjut Jongin yang mirip dengan sebuah bisikan.

"Dia tidak akan pernah kembali padamu." Ujar Luhan yang sudah berhenti menangis, wanita itu bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin di sana.

"Aku tidak tau harus berbicara apa padamu, jujur saja aku bingung. Kau, aku dan Chanyeol sudah lama bersahabat tapi apa yang kau lakukan sudah berlebihan Jongin. Kau bahkan membuat persahabatanmu berantakan." Ucap Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepala. Tak lama kemudian Luhan kembali dengan sebuah berkas di tangannya. Wanita itu melemparkan berkas itu pada Jongin.

Saat sadar apa isi dari berkas itu Jongin tersentak. Dia menatap Luhan yang hanya memasang wajah datang dan Sehun yang terlihat prihatin. Itu adalah surat perceraian dan tanda tangan Kyungsoo sudah terbubuh di sana.

"Ini yang kau inginkan bukan? Kyungsoo sudah membuatmu lebih mudah. Kau hanya perlu menandatanganinya dan bertemu dengan pengacara Kyungsoo. Di sana ada sebuah kartu nama dan kau bisa menghubungi pengacara itu dan menyelesaikannya sendiri."

Jongin tidak tau harus berkata apa, bukan ini yang dia inginkan. Jongin bahkan tidak bisa percaya kalau Kyungsoo yang mengajukan surat perceraian ini, apakah kelakukannya sudah melebihi batas? Apakah wanita itu sudah benar – benar membencinya?

"Luhan, bukan ini yang aku inginkan. Aku menyesal dengan semua perbuatanku dan aku merindukan Kyung-"

"Tapi kau mengatakan kalau kau bosan dengannya?" Sela Luhan masih dengan suara cukup tinggi. "Jongin, aku benar – benar muak dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Kita semua di sini tau kalau Kyungsoo tidak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini, dia sebatang kara! JONGIN! Sadarlah! Dan sekarang kau datang kemari mengatakan semua omong kosong ini dan menginginkan Kyungsoo kembali? Tidak cukupkan kau menyakitinya?" Luhan hampir menjerit kalau saja Sehun tidak menggengam tangannya.

Jongin benar – benar bingung bagaimana cara untuk menjelaskan pada Luhan kalau dia menyesal dan dia memerlukan istrinya untuk kembali, karena Jongin sadar kalau dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa wanita itu di sisinya.

"Luhan kumohon mengertilah. Aku benar – benar menyesal." Ujar Jongin dengan wajah frustasi.

Akhirnya Luhan mulai luluh, wanita itu menatap Sehun sesaat sebelum kembali berujar.

"Aku tidak bisa memberi tau keberadaan Kyungsoo. Aku sudah berjanji padanya, yang jelas dia sudah pindah dari kota."

Sontak hal itu membuat Jongin terkejut. Kyungsoo pindah dari kota? tapi Kyungsoo tidak membawa pakaiannya sama sekali, bagaimana wanita itu bisa pergi begitu saja tanpa membawa apapun bersamanya?

Sebelum Jongin hendak menanyakan hal itu, Luhan lebih dulu menjelaskan kalau wanita itu memiliki cukup tabungan untuk dibawa, dia juga memutuskan untuk tidak membawa apapun karena dia tidak ingin masa lalunya-wanita itu tidak ingin mengingat semua hal yang pernah dia lakukan dengan Jongin. Saat mendengar hal itu, hati Jongin terluka, barulah saat itu dia sadar kalau dia memang sudah bertindak di luar batas dan dia juga sadar kalau dia baru saja kehilangan hal yang paling berharga yang pernah dia miliki, _Kyungsoo._

.

..

_4 Tahun kemudian_

Jongin masih menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa, dia bekerja di kantor, bertemu dengan sekertaris yang kini sudah menjadi istri dari sahabatnya Chanyeol, dia masih menganggap pria itu sebagai sahabatnya namun entahlah dengan Chanyeol, tapi dia tau kalau perlahan Chanyeol sudah memaafkannya.

Walau semuanya berjalan dengan baik tapi tidak dengan hatinya, entah kenapa semenjak dia kehilangan Kyungso bertahun – tahun yang lalu, dia merasa kalau hidupnya hampa, tidak ada lagi suara tawa yang mengisi harinya, tidak ada lagi kecupan manis yang selalu menyambut harinya dan tidak ada lagi wanita itu dalam dekapannya.

Jongin tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana rasa rindunya terhadap sang istri, setiap malam dia menatap semua foto yang terpajang di kamarnya, foto dia bersama Kyungsoo saat mereka menikah, saat mereka berbulan madu dan foto – foto mereka saat menghabiskan waktu bersama. Setiap malam juga Jongin berdoa agar suatu saat nanti dia bisa di pertemukan dengan Kyungsoo.

Beberapa kali Jongin datang ke café dan membujuk Luhan untuk mengatakan keberadaan Kyungsoo, tapi kemudian dia berakhir dengan terduduk di meja favorite Kyungsoo sambil menatap keluar jendela. Karena tau Luhan tidak akan pernah memberi tau keberadaan sang istri, akhrinya Jongin hanya bisa bertanya dan memastikan di mana pun Kyungsoo berada, dia harap kalau wanita itu baik – baik saja.

Musim semi datang dan di sambut baik oleh semua orang. Jongin meluangkan waktunya untuk pergi ke taman kota dan berjalan – jalan di sana, sudah lama sekali dia tidak pergi untuk menghirup udara segar di taman kota.

Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi saat hari libur. Sesampainya di taman kota, dia melihat banyak sekali pengunjung berdatangan, sebagian besar dari mereka adalah ibu dan anak – anak mereka yang ingin melihat bunga – bunga yang bermekaran di awal musim, tapi tak jarang juga mereka datang dengan pasangan mereka dan bergandengan mesra membuat Jongin tertawa iri, andai saja ada Kyungsoo di sini.

Pria itu memilih duduk di salah satu kursi taman yang kosong di sana, di sebelahnya ada seorang pria yang membaca koran. Jongin mendongak melihat langit cerah hari ini tapi kemudian suara tangisan seseorang membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian.

Dia menemukan seorang gadis kecil menangis di hadapannya, anak itu berusia sekitar tiga sampai empat tahun. Dia menengok pada pria di sampingnya tapi pria itu tidak merespon apapun, Jongin juga melihat ke sekeliling dan sepertinya gadis kecil itu sendiri, akhrinya Jongin bangkit dari kursi dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Hey, hey, hey, kenapa menangis?" Tanya Jongin sambil berlutut di hadapannya. Gadis kecil itu mendongak menatap Jongin dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca.

"Aku kehilangan _eomma_." Jawabnya masih dengan isak tangis. Jongin mengangguk dan membawa gadis kecil itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Kita akan menemukan ibumu, sekarang berhentilah menangis." Ucap Jongin sambil menghapus air mata anak itu. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Jongin. Gadis itu menyeka air matanya dan menatap Jongin.

"Kim Sora." Jawab anak itu membuat Jongin tersenyum dia menatap ke sekeliling taman dan menemukan penjual permen yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka.

"Baiklah Sora, sebelum kita mencari ibumu kau mau permen di sana?" tanya Jongin menunjuk tempat yang di maksud. Tanpa perlu waktu yang lama, Jongin sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Siapa anak yang bisa menolak permen?

Jongin bangit dan menggendong Sora untuk membeli sebuah permen. Gadis itu mengatakan kalau dia suka sekali dengan permen lollipop tapi sang ibu tidak akan membiarkannya memakan terlalu banyak. Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar Sora menggerutu karena jujur saja anak itu terlihat lucu. Mereka duduk di bangku taman tempat di mana tadi Jongin duduk. Jongin menatap ke sekeliling, mencoba mencari ibu dari gadis kecil ini.

"Siapa nama ibumu?" tanya Jongin saat gadis itu tengah asik dengan lollipop miliknya. Tapi belum juga Sora membuka mulut seseorang dari sisi kanan mereka berteriak memanggil Sora. Kedua orang itu menongak.

"_Eomma_!" teriak Sora sambil turun dari kursi, dia mengampiri seorang wanita yang tadi di panggilnya dengan ibu itu.

Namun terkejutnya Jongin saat dia menemukan seorang wanita yang selama ini dicarinya. Kyungsoo. Tapi kemudian Sora berjalan ke arah wanita itu. Jongin mengerutkan dahi.

"_Eomma_ mencarimu."

_Eomma?_

Kyungsoo membawa Sora ke dalam gendongannya. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepala dan dia menemukan Jongin berdiri di sana. Bertahun – tahun mereka tak bertemu, membuat Kyungsoo hanya bisa membelalakan matanya.

Saat beberapa langkah lagi jaraknya dari Kyungsoo, seorang pria dengan pakaian rapi datang dari belakang bahu Kyungsoo dan memanggil wanita itu. Untuk sesaat mata mereka bertemu sebelum Kyungsoo menengok kebelakang dan menatap pria itu. Yang membuat Jongin terkejut adalah yungsoo tersenyum pada pria itu dan menyerahkan Sora agar pria itu bisa menggendongnya. Sora mengatakan sesuatu dan menunjuk padanya, tapi Jongin tidak begitu memperhatikan karena pikirannya terfokus pada Kyungsoo.

Pria itu tersenyum pada Jongin dan bergumam terima kasih, Jongin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. Dia kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya. Wanita itu tidak banyak berubah hanya saja potongan rambutnya yang sedikit lebih pendek dan tubuhnya yang berisi.

Tapi kemudian pria itu kembali memanggil Kyungsoo dan berjalan menjauh. Kyungsoo menganguk dan menatap Jongin sekali sebelum dia mengikuti pria itu dari belakang. Sedangkan Jongin masih seperti orang tolol, dia hanya berdiri di sana dan menatap kepergian mereka.

Bukan apa – apa, hanya saja terlalu banyak pertanyaan di benaknya.

_Apakah pria itu suami baru Kyungsoo? Apa saja yang terjadi selama empat tahun pada wanita itu? Dan siapa Sora?_

Saat Jongin sadar, dia sudah kehilangan Kyungsoo _lagi_. Jongin kembali merasa dirinya begitu bodoh.

.

,

Minggu berikutnya Jongin kembali ke taman itu, dia berhadap bisa bertemu kembali dengan Kyungsoo dan berbicara pada wanita itu. Jongin bahkan tidak bisa tertidur karena memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika dia bertemu dengan Kyungoo, kemungkinan siapa Sora sebenarnya dan pria tempo hari bersama dirinya, apakah itu teman Kyungsoo _atau…._

Jongin mencoba mengenyahkan pikirkan itu dari benaknya dengan bangkir dari kasur untuk bersiap – siap.

Dia sengaja membelikan sebuah permen untuk Sora agar bisa merayu anak itu. Saat sampai di taman dia kembali duduk di kursi yang dulu ditempatinya. Matanya menatap ke sekeliling taman, mencoba mencari sosok anak kecil dengan rambut hitam itu. Tak lama kemudian dia mendengar suara tawa yang tak asing di telinganya. Dia yakin sekali itu Kyungsoo.

Jongin bangkit dari tempatnya dan mencari asal suara itu. Beberapa meter di hadapannya dia bisa melihat Kyungsoo tengah duduk di atas rerumputan dengan Sora di pangkuannya, namun satu hal yang membuat Jongin terluka adalah senyuman itu diperlihatkan untuk seorang pria yang kini duduk dihadapannya. Pria yang masih menjadi pertanyaan di benak Jongin. Tapi melihat dari keakraban mereka dan cara Kyungsoo tertawa,_ mungkinkah?_

Jongin mencoba menjauh dan bersembungi di balik sebuah pohon, dia tak mau Kyungsoo melihatnya dan membuat semua rencananya berantakan. Dia menatap Kyungsoo beberapa kali dan menemukan wanita itu tengah duduk bersebelahan dengan pria yang kini membisikan sesuatu di telinga Kyungsoo membuat wanita itu tertawa. Jongin merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam hatinya, sesuatu yang entah kenapa terasa menyakitkan.

Dan ingatannya kembali terbayang pada saat dia menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun di café, di mana Kyungsoo memergoki dirinya. Jongin baru tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi Kyungsoo, bagaimana rasanya melihat seseorang yang kita cintai bersama orang lain, tertawa dengan orang lain, dan itu tidaklah menyenangkan, _sangat._

Setengah jam kemudian Sora mengatakan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo dan pria itu yang di sambut dengan anggukan oleh Kyungsoo. Sora tersenyum dan berlari ke tepian danau yang di batas oleh pagar. Ini menjadi ke sempatan Jongin untuk mendekati anak itu.

"Sora." Panggil Jongin saat pria itu berdiri beberapa meter di sampingnya. Sora menengok mencari asal suara dan dia membulatkan matanya saat menemukan Jongin berdiri di sebelah pohon. Itu hal yang sama seperti apa yang selalu Kyungsoo lakukan. Pria itu masih ingat, Kyungsoo akan membulatkan matanya saat wanita itu terkejut.

"Oh Paman." Ucap Sora dengan suara yang terdengar lucu dan cukup untuk membuat senyuman Jongin melebar. "Apa yang sedang paman lakukan di sini? Sendiri?" Tanyanya berjalan mendekati Jongin.

"Bagaimana jika paman mengatakan kalau paman datang ke sini untuk memberimu ini." Ucap Jongin sambil mengeluarkan sebuah lolipop yang dari sakunya. Mata Sora langsung berkilat tertarik. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih permen itu tapi dia kembali menarik tangannya.

"Tapi _eomma _mengatakan, jangan menerima pemberian dari orang asing." Ujar Sora dengan suara kecewa. Jongin tersenyun dan berlutut dihadapan gadis itu.

"Memangnya paman orang asing? Bukannya minggu kemarin kita bertemu? Kalau Sora masih menganggap paman orang asing, bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan?" Ucap Jongin sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Nama paman Kim Jongin dan paman akan selalu datang ke taman ini untuk memberikan Sora permen."

Gadis itu tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Jongin dengan tangan mungilnya. Dia tertawa saat Jongin menggerak – gerakan tangannya ke kanan dan kekiri.

"Sekarang paman bukan orang asing lagi?" Tanya Jongin yang di sambut anggukan oleh gadis itu.

"Jadi sekarang Sora boleh meminta kembali permennya?" Tanya gadis itu dengan malu – malu. Jongin mengangguk dan memberikan permen itu.

"Kau lucu sekali." Ucap Jongin sambil mengusak rambut Sora. "Apa paman boleh tau siapa nama ibumu?" Tanya Jongin saat Sora mencoba membuka plastik pembukus permennya, Jongin meraih permen itu dan membukakannya untuk Sora membuat gadis itu berterima kasih.

"Do Kyungsoo." Jawab Sora tanpa memperhatikan reaksi dari wajah pria di hadapannya itu.

Sekarang Jongin yakin seratus persen kalau wanita tempo hari itu memang Kyungsoo, istrinya_._ Pria itu duduk di rerumputan membuat Sora ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Paman datang sendiri?" tanya Sora dengan mulut yang penuh dengan lolipop. Jongin mengangguk dan mengambil sapu tangan di sakunya. Dia menyeka bibir Sora membuat anak itu menatapnya dengan mata terkejut.

"Sudah paman bilang, paman datang untuk bertemu dengan Sora." Jawab Jongin membuat anak itu mengerutkan kening.

"Kenapa paman ingin bertemu dengan Sora?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah polosnya.

_Karena paman ingin memastikan semuanya, memastikan siapa dirimu sebenarnya_. Tapi tentu saja tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu dia hanya tersenyum dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Karena Sora lucu sekali, jika Paman mempunyai anak, paman ingin sekali anak paman seperti Sora." Jawab Jongin membuat anak itu tersenyum.

"SORA" suara Kyungsoo terdengar membuat anak itu langsung bakit. Jongin ikut bangkit dan menatap ke asal suara. Dia kembali menemukan Kyungsoo dengan mata yang membulat, menatap dirinya dan Sora bergantian. "Kemari." Ucap Kyungsoo membuat anak itu langsung berlari ke arahnya.

"Bukankah _eomma_ sudah pernah mengajarimu tentang orang asing?" tanya Kyungsoo

_Orang asing?_

Jongin tersenyum miris. Sekarang dia tau, dia hanya _orang asing_.

"Maaf," Ucap Jongin berjalan ke arahnya dan memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. Kyungsoo langsung menarik Sora dengan ke dua tangannya. "Tadi aku yang memberikannya permen, dan aku kira aku bukanlah orang asing, Kyungsoo."

Sora menatap sang ibu dengan kening yang berkerut. "_Eomma_ kenal dengan paman ini? Sudah Sora bilang dia bukan orang asing." Ucap Sora dengan marah. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan mengusap rambut Sora.

"Baiklah, _eomma_ minta maaf. Sekarang _eomma_ minta kamu untuk kembali dan membawa boneka milikmu, okay?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang langsung di sambut anggukan oleh Sora tapi sebelum gadis itu pergi. Dia membalikan badannya dan melambaikan tangan.

"Sampai jumpa minggu depan paman." Ucap Sora. Jongin tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Tentu." Seru Jongin membuat gadis itu menoleh kebelakang sambil berlari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada marah yang tidak bisa di sembunyikan dari suaranya.

"Bertemu dengan Sora, apalagi?" Jongin balik bertanya, dia menjejalkan ke dua tangannya ke dalam saku, berusaha untuk menyebunyikan ke gugupannya yang entah kenapa datang begitu saja.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil melipat ke dua tangannya di dada.

"Kenapa tidak?" pria itu balik bertanya lagi. Kyungsoo mendengus dan memutar tubuhnya tapi dengan cepat Jongin menangkap pergelangan tangannya membuat Kyungsoo menatap tangannya.

"Maaf," Ucap Jongin sambil kembali melepaskan tangannya. "Aku perlu berbicara denganmu, Soo." Lanjut Jongin membuat Kyungsoo kembali menghela nafas panjang.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan lagi bukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara datar.

Ini pertama kalinya Jongin mendengar Kyungsoo berkata seperti itu, sepanjang dia mengenal Kyungsoo, wanita itu tidak pernah seperti ini, dan Jongin terkejut karenanya. Tapi sebelum Jongin sempat menjawab suara Sora terdengar memanggil ibunya.

"_Eomma!_ Paman Junmyeon mengatakan kalau dia harus pergi." Seru Sora sambil berjalan mendekati ibunya.

Untuk sesaat mata Jongin dan Kyungsoo bertemu, tapi detik berikutnya Kyungsoo mengerjap dan menatap Sora. Gadis itu berlarian sampai akhirnya berdiri di depan sang ibu. Sora terlihat kebingungan dengan ekspresi sang ibu dan Jongin yang terlihat mencurigakan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Sora bisa bermain sendiri, _eomma_ harus berbicara-"

"Dengan paman Jongin?" tanya Sora menatap pria tinggi di hadapannya itu.

"Ya. Sekarang pergilah, nanti _eomma_ akan menyusulmu." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mendorong Sora pelan untuk cepat – cepat meninggalkannya.

Jongin menatap kepergian Sora dengan kening berkerut.

_Paman Junmnyeon? _

_Paman? _

Entah kenapa Jongin senang sekali mendengar hal itu. Dia menatap Kyungsoo yang sekarang terlihat kebingungan. Wanita itu menghela nafas sebelum kembali melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap Jongin.  
>"Paman?" tanya Jongin langsung menyuarakan pikirannya. "Paman? Aku pikir kalian…" Sebelum Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kyungsoo memutar balik badannya dan dengan cepat Jongin menangkap tangannya.<p>

"Sudah aku katakan tidak ada yang harus di bicarakan lagi Jongin. Sekarang lepaskan tanganku." Desis Kyungsoo sambil mencoba menghentakan tangannya tapi tangan Jongin tentu saja lebih kuat.

"Kau bilang tidak ada yang harus di bicarakan? Baiklah, tapi aku mempunyai banyak sekali hal untuk disampaikan. Dan Sora bilang pria tadi itu 'paman' lalu siapa ayah dari Sora?" Tanya Jongin.

"Kumohon Jongin lepaskan. Aku tidak mau Sora melihatnya." Ucap Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan tangan pria itu. Jongin hendak menyela tapi dia melihat mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca – kaca, dan hal itu cukup membuat hatinya seakan tertusuk pisau belati. Dia tidak pernah suka melihat Kyungsoo menangis apalagi tangisan itu keluar karena dirinya.

Perlahan Jongin melepaskan tangannya. Nafas Kyungsoo memburu, dia menunduk dan mencoba mengontol nafasnya.

"Maaf." Ucap Jongin entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Aku mohon, tidak ada yang harus di bicarakan lagi. Ini semua sudah berakhir." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil berjalan menjauh, dan kali ini Jongin tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain membiarkan wanita itu pergi.

.

Seseorang pernah mengatakan, _jika kau mencintai seseorang biarkan dia pergi, dan jika kembali dia akan menjadi milikmu selamanya._ Tapi bagaimana jika dia tak kembali? Bagaimana jika hal yang membuatnya pergi tak bisa termaafkan? Tidakkah kita sendiri yang harus berusaha agar dia kembali?

Selama berhari – hari Jongin tidak bisa tidur, dia bahkan tidak bisa fokus bekerja. Pria itu terus memikirkan Kyungsoo dan Sora, semakin banyak pertanyaan yang ada di benak Jongin. Jika Sora bukan anak dari pria tempo hari itu, lalu anak siapa dia? _Mungkinkah?_

Pikiran Jongin terhenti saat sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponsel pribadinya. Saat melihat nama yang tertera di sana dia langsung mengangkatnya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya?" Tanya Jongin. Kemudian pria itu mengulas sebuah senyuman sambil menganggukkan kepala.

.

.

Hari ini Jongin datang ke kantor hanya untuk mengatakan pada Baekhyun kalau dia tidak bisa menghadiri meeting dan dia juga ingin wanita itu untuk menjadwalkan ulang pertemuaanya di hari lain. Baekhyun hanya bisa mematuhinya, walau sebenarnya dia sudah bingung dengan tingkal laku Jongin yang sedikit aneh belakangan ini.

"Aku titip salam pada Chanyeol. Katakan padanya aku tau kalau di sudah memaafkanku." Ucap Jongin sambil berlalu.

Mungkin apa yang di katakan Jongin benar. Sahabatnya itu sudah memaafkan dia tapi Chanyeol masih tidak mau berbicara pada Jongin, pria itu akan selalu menghindar saat Jongin mencoba untuk berbicara padanya, atau bahkan hanya menyapa. Baekhyun mungkin masih bekerja sebagai sekertaris Jongin tapi hal itu tidak akan mengembalikan perasaanya seperi dulu, Baekhyun tidak bisa bersama dengan Jongin karena pria yang dicintainya adalah Chanyeol dan dia _sangat_ menyesal pernah menghianatinya, tapi entah mengapa Chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah mengeluarkan kata 'berpisah' dari mulutnya, walaupun Chanyeol marah dan kadang – kadang cemburu saat pria itu mengantarkannya ke kantor, tapi Chanyeol masih tetaplah Chanyeol, dan dari sana Baekhyun bisa tau kalau pria itu memang mencintainya.

.

.

Alasan Jongin tidak bisa pergi menghadiri meeting hari ini adalah dia pergi untuk mengunjungi Sora di _Playgroup_. Dari beberapa hari yang lalu, dia menyuruh seseorang untuk mencarikan semua informasi mengenai Kyungsoo dan hari ini dia baru saja mendapatkannya. Ternyata selama 4 tahun ini Kyungsoo pindah ke luar kota dan tinggal di salah satu kota kecil yang jauh dari keramaian. Jongin juga tau kalau Luhan lah yang selama ini membantu Kyungsoo dan membawa wanita itu tinggal di sana, Luhan menitipkan Kyungsoo pada bibi dan pamannya yang hanya tinggal berdua, dan kedua orang itu tidak keberatan dengan keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah _playgroup_. Dia melihat Sora sedang berbicang dengan salah satu temannya, anak itu terlihat lucu dengan balutan seragam. Dia segera keluar dan tak lupa membawa sebuah hadiah untuk gadis kecil itu.

"Hai Sora." Seru Jongin saat pria itu berdiri di depan sekolah.

"Paman." Teriak Sora, gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu pada temannya dan berlari pada Jongin. Dengan senang hati pria itu mengambut Sora dan menggendong gadis itu. "Bagaimana paman tau kalau aku sekolah di sini?" tanya Sora.

"Bukannya paman pernah mengatakan kalau paman bukan orang asing? Tentu saja paman tau." Jawab Jongin sambil menurunkan Sora. Dia berjongkok dan tersenyum pada Sora. "Hari ini paman membawakan sesuatu untukmu." Ucap Jongin dan menyerahkan sebuah boneka pada Sora membuat gadis itu memekik kegirangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Suara Kyungsoo tiba – tiba saja terdengar membuat Jongin menengok kebelakang.

"Oh,"  
>"Oh?" tanya Kyungsoo. Dia menarik Sora menjauh dari Jongin. "Bagian mana dari ucapanku tempo hari yang tidak kau mengerti?" tanya Kyungsoo mencoba menjaga suaranya, dia tidak mau meledak – ledak di muka umum terlebih lagi di depan Sora.<p>

"Aku tidak mendengar kalau kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti bertemu dengan Sora." Ucap Jongin mencoba memelankan suaranya agar Sora yang berdiri di antara mereka tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Oh Tuhan." Erang Kyungsoo, dia dengan cepat menggendong Sora dan membawa anak itu pergi.

"Kyungsoo." Seru Jongin.

"_Eomma_, kenapa _eomma_ tidak suka sekali dengan paman Jongin?" Tanya Sora membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menunduk dan memikirkan jawaban apa yang tepat untuk di jadikan alasan, karena dia tidak mungkin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

_Karena Jongin adalah pria yang sudah memberikan semua mimpi buruk pada hidup eomma._

"_Eomma_ tidak membenci paman." Ucap Jongin yang entah sejak kapan ada di belakangnya membuat Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya. "Dia hanya harus segera membawamu pulang dan mengedit beberapa cerita untuk segera dikirim ke penerbit, bukan begitu?" Lanjut Jongin.

Mata Kyungsoo membelalak kaget, dia terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Jongin. Entah darimana pria itu bisa tau kalau sekarang dia menjadi seorang editor. Kyungsoo berdeham pelan.

"Y-ya." Jawabnya mencoba meyakinkan Sora.

"Ini untukmu. Sekarang sebaiknya kau pulang dan jangan menyulitkan ibumu. Okay?" tanya Jongin sambil mengusak rambut Sora. Pria itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang di jejalkan ke saku, bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyuman.

"Sampai bertemu lagi." Ucapnya. Kyungsoo mengerjap dan kembali melangkah. "Bye Sora." Seru pria itu sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

_Sampai bertemu lagi?_

Itu bukan sebuah kalimat yang ingin Kyungsoo dengar, karena Kyungsoo benar – benar tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan Jongin, _lagi._

.

.

Keesokan harinya Jongin kembali tidak datang ke kantor dan hanya menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengatur semuanya, wanita itu mulai kebingungan mengurus jadwal Jongin.

Kali ini pria itu bukan mengunjungi Sora tapi mengunjungi rumah Kyungsoo. Rumah. Saat memikirkan hal itu, entah ada sesuatu yang salah. Seharunya yang Kyungsoo sebut rumah adalah tempat tinggal mereka, tempat di mana dulu mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Jongin mengetuk pintu rumah sederhana itu dengan gugup, sepanjang malam dia sudah memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang akan terjadi saat Kyungsoo melihat dia berada didepan rumahnya. Saat ketukan ke 3, Kyungsoo membukakan pintu. Tapi tidak ada raut terkejut seperti saat pertama kali wanita itu melihatnya.

"Kau tidak terkejut?" tanya Jongin langsung menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Kau ingin aku terkejut?" Balas Kyungsoo menyilangkan ke dua tangannya di dada.

"Tidak, setidaknya bukan itu maksudku." Jawab Jongin. "Aku perlu bicara." Lanjutnya dengan wajah serius.

"Bicaralah." Ujar Kyungsoo masih berdiri di depan pintu, tanpa ada niatan untuk menyuruh Jongin masuk. Tapi setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak membanting pintu, ini jauh lebih baik dari pada apa yang Jongin perkirakan.

"Pertama – tama aku ingin meminta maaf, selama bertahun – tahun aku ingin sekali menyampaikan maaf padamu. Dulu-"

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya Jongin." Sela Kyungsoo. "Itu sudah berlalu, aku sama sekali tidak ingin mengingatnya." Lanjut Kyungsoo, wanita itu menghela nafas panjang dan mengusap wajahnya pelan. "Tidakkah kau sadar? Ini sudah berakhir Jongin, kau dan aku. Sudah bertahun – tahun kita tak bertemu dan hidupku sudah cukup tenang tanpa dirimu, tapi kenapa kau harus kembali datang? Aku sudah memberikan apa yang kau inginkan, aku sudah memberikanmu kebebasan agar bisa terlepas dari istri yang membosankan. Tapi kenapa sekarang-"

"Karena aku menyesal." Sela Jongin. "Demi Tuhan Kyungsoo! Aku menyesal. Seharusnya aku sadar dari dulu, seharusnya aku tidak melepaskanmu, seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal itu." Lanjut Jongin dengan nada frustasi.

"Tapi semua ini terlambat Jongin. Kau tau empat tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk banyak hal terjadi." Ujar Kyungsoo membuat kedua mata mereka bertemu. "Aku sudah memiliki Sora."

_Sora._

"Kim Sora. Ya, tentu saja." Ucap Jongin. "Dia anakku, benarkan?" Tanya Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Sekali lagi aku katakan padamu, empat tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk banyak hal terjadi. Tidakah kau sadar mungkin saja aku pernah menikah dengan seseorang-"

"Dan kembali berpisah?" Sela Jongin. "Bagaimana bisa kau menemukan pria dengan kurun waktu singkat dan menikahinya. Dengan semua yang terjadi padamu kau tidak bisa menikah dengan-"

"Oh, apa kau baru saja sadar kalau kau telah memberikanku sebuah pengalaman yang akan mengajariku untuk berhati - hati saat memilih pria?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak bisa menyangkal untuk satu hal itu. "Jika kau sadar, kenapa kau tidak menjauh? Kenapa kau tidak bisa membiarkan hidupku tenang?" Bisik Kyungsoo.

"Karena aku mencin-"

"Kumohon, jangan mengatakan hal yang seharunya tidak aku dengar. Aku mohon tinggalkanlan aku dan Sora. Biarkan kita hidup seperti ini." Sela Kyungsoo, kedua bola matanya mulai berair dan tak lama kemudian wanita itu meneteskan air mata. Kyungsoo mulai melangkah masuk dan menutup pintunya sebelum Jongin mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

Tapi mungkin kini giliran Kyungsoo yang tidak akan bisa mendengarkannya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**HaiHai.**

**Sad to say that our precious dear just leave SM, but actually I'm sure this is the best for him. He's being ill and he wants to spend his time with his family, please continue support our Lu Han and also EXO. Maybe he can't be together with them anymore but I'm sure he still have good relationship with other member, especially with Sehun, Lay, Tao dan Xiumin. I just want you guys to keep supporting both of them and love them no matter what *sob sob* **

**Okay sebelumnya author merubah keputusan author untuk membuat ff ini dua chapter karena ternyata author sadar kalau ff ini terlalu panjang kalau di selesaiin cuman 2 chapter dan sebenernya yang chapter tiga belum beres, dari pada kalian nunggu lama lagikan mending post dulu chapter yang ini.**

**Untuk review yang masuk, WOW! Iya tau, Jongin nyebelin kalau mau di bejek – bejek juga boleh tapi jangan bejek – bejek Byun baek. Lol. Just kidding. **

_**To luexohun : I'm so sorry dear… ffnya udah di hapus, jadi engga bisa baca ff my wishes, sequel I am a bad girl, sama Kaisoo's day dengan rated M.**_

_**To cahyaanjanie : Bukan, bukan pengalaman pribadi. Ini cerita murni 1000% imajinasi liar author. Lol**_

_**Dan untuk semua yang penasaran 'apa ini bakal happy ending?' : tebak aja coba, kalau kalian jadi Kyungsoo. Kalian bisa balik lagi jadi istrinya engga? AYOOOOOO xD *lol I love making people curious. Lol. so sorry***_

**Dan bagi semua yang sudah yang udah baca makasih! Apalagi yang meluangkan waktunya untuk review. MAKASIH BANYAK KALIAN! aku terharu sekali :'))**

**Untuk yang terakhir author minta reviewnya buat chapter ini, satu review dari kalian itu berharga selangit buat author^^**

**Thanks you so much**

**Love ya,**

**xoxo**


	3. I Love You

**Regretful**

**Ooc, Gs, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Main Cast :** KaiSoo (Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo aka Kai dan D.O)

**Other Cast :** Sehun, Luhan, Junmyeon, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

**Rated: **T but actually it's M (not for bed scene but for mature conflict)

**This is Kaisoo's Story**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

_**I Love You**_

_**.**_

_But only the one who can give them more, will have them at last_

_._

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan dirinya dia atas lantai, karena kedua kakinya sudah tidak bisa menompang berat tubuhnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan air mata tak berhenti mengalir di pipinya. Dia tidak bisa berpikir kenapa Jongin harus kembali saat dia sudah mulai melupakannya, kenapa pria itu harus kembali mengungkit semua kenangan buruk yang berusaha tuk di lupakannya.

Suara bel di pintu membuat Kyungsoo menyerka air matanya. Dia bangkit dan mencoba mencari alasan lain untuk mengusir Jongin dari depan rumahnya. Kyungsoo menatap pantulan wajahnya di sebuah cermin bulat yang tergantung di tembok, sebelum kembali membuka pintu.

"Aku sudah katakan- Oh.. Junmyeon, masuklah." Ucap Kyungsoo membuka pintu itu lebar – lebar saat tau kalau Junmyeon yang ternyata datang. Pria itu menatapnya dengan kening berkerut tetapi Kyungsoo mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya, dia terus menundukkan wajahnya sambil menutup pintu. "Aku akan mengambilkan sesuatu untukmu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mencoba melewati Junmyeon, tapi pria itu lebih dulu meraih pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, mencegah wanita itu untuk pergi.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan lembut, dia mencoba mengangkat wajah Kyungso tapi wanita itu mengelak.

"Aku tidak apa – apa-"

"Aku melihat seorang pria keluar dari gerbang." Sela Junmyeon membuat Kyungsoo langsung mendongak menatapnya. Akhirnya wanita itu tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan wajah sembabnya dari sang pria. "Apakah itu Jongin?" Tanya Junmyeon sambil menyerka air matanya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan menarik tangan Junmyeon dari wajahnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya tidak mau menatap pria yang sekarang tengah berdiri didepannya itu. Namun tiba – tiba saja air matanya kembali jatuh tanpa diperintah, dia kembali terisak.

"Aku tidak ingin dia kembali." Bisik Kyungsoo. Wanita itu langsung mendapatkan sebuah pelukan dari Junmyeon, sang pria membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk menangis di bahunya. "Aku tak ingin dia kembali mengungkit segala yang sudah coba aku lupakan." Lanjutanya dengan suara bergetar dan bercampur dengan isakan pelan.

Namun Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah menyangka sebuah kata mengalir dari bibir Junmyeon yang membuat tangisannya semakin menjadi.

"_He still in love with you."_

Jongin tidak kehabisan akal. Mungkin Kyungsoo bisa saja mengusirnya dan menyuruh dia pergi tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat Sora berada didekatnya. Jongin sudah tau kelemahan Kyungsoo dan hal itu yang akan dia gunakan untuk membawa sang wanita kembali padanya.

Ini terdengar egois atau apalah itu, tapi Jongin benar – benar membutuhkan wanita itu disampingnya, dia membutuhka Kyungsoo untuk mengariskan sebuah pelangi di hidupnya. Jongin sadar kalau dia memang merasa kehilangan dan menyesal di saat yang bersamaan.

Jongin mencari akal agar bisa dekat dengan wanita itu dan mungkin cara yang bisa dia lakukan adalah dengan mendekati Sora dan mendapatkan hati gadis kecil itu. Akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk datang ke _playgroup_ setiap jam pulang.

Namun setiap kali dia datang, dia tidak bisa menemukan Sora di mana pun. Hal ini sudah terjadi berulang – ulang kali membuat Jongin hanya membuang waktunya percuma. Tapi itu tidak membuat niatnya untuk tetap datang luntur, pria itu selalu meninggalkan kantor tanpa pamit dan membawa beberapa masalah yang harus di selesaikan oleh sekertarisnya.

Hari ini Jongin datang lebih awal untuk memastikan kalau dia bisa bertemu dengan Sora. Namun ternyata di sana sudah ada Kyungsoo. Wanita itu sibuk dengan ponselnya sambil menunggu di kursi panjang yang ada di halaman _playgroup _itu, kadang dia juga berbincang dengan para orang tua yang sedang menunggu anak mereka juga.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sora keluar dan langsung di sambut dengan pelukan sang ibu. Ini saatnya Jongin untuk keluar, namun Kyungsoo dengan cepat menggendong Sora dan membawa gadis itu pulang. Saat Kyungsoo keluar, matanya bertemu dengan Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari mobil. Untuk sesaat Jongin tau kalau Kyungsoo terkejut tapi dengan cepat wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menghentikan sebuah taksi, terlihat dengan jelas kalau wanita itu berusaha melarikan diri dari Jongin.

Jika Kyungsoo pikir dengan cara ini dia bisa menghentikan Jongin, wanita itu salah karena Jongin benar – benar sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk membawa wanita itu kembali, tapi itu bukan berarti dia akan memaksa Kyungsoo dan menyakiti wanita itu lagi, Jongin sudah jauh lebih waras saat ini, dia tidak mau lagi untuk menyakiti Kyungsoo dengan apapun. Dia hanya ingin wanita itu kembali padanya, hanya itu.

Hari berikutnya Jongin kembali datang ke _playgroup,_ dia memutusan untuk menunggu di mobil yang di parkirkannya di seberang jalan. Dia menatap lewat jendela mobil, memperhatikan setiap orang yang berlalu lalang di depan tempat itu.

Beberapa menit berselang, Kyungsoo datang tapi kali ini dia membawa seorang pria bersamanya, pria tempo hari yang pernah di temuinya di taman kota. Mereka keluar dari mobil Sedang berwarna hitam mengkilat itu. Jongin yang sudah membuka pintu mobil, kembali menarik tangannya dan memilih untuk memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

Mereka menunggu Sora di depan gerbang. Pria itu terlihat berbisik pada Kyungsoo yang di sambut dengan anggukan oleh wanita itu. Kemudian dia menyenggol bahu Kyungsoo membuat wanita itu kembali menatapnya, dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Kyungsoo tertawa.

_Lagi, lagi dan lagi… sudah kesekian kalinya aku melihat kau tertawa untuk pria itu dan untuk kesekaliannya juga aku bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan dulu Soo. _

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan tak mengenakan itu. Dia menghela nafas panjang dan kembali melirik ke seberang jalan. Ternyata Sora sudah keluar, gadis itu langsung berlari pada pria bersetelah rapi itu dengan girang. Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum menatap mereka.

Jongin menurunkan kaca mobilnya untuk bisa melihat jelas. Sekarang Sora tengah tertawa dalam gendongan pria itu. _Tidakkah mereka terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia? _

Detik berikutnya mata Jongin dan Kyungsoo tak sengaja bertemu. Kali ini Kyungsoo tidak mengalihkan pandangannya, wanita itu terus menatap Jongin. Namun kali ini Jongin yang tidak bisa mengartikan apa maksud dari tatapan itu.

Barulah saat Sora memanggil sang ibu, pandangannya mereka terputus. Namun Jongin masih menatap ke tiga orang itu dengan pandangan sedih. Bahkan sampai mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dan menghilang di tikungan.

Pria itu menghela nafas panjang dan menutup matanya untuk sesaat. Pikirannya berputar seakan – akan siap untuk meledak sebentar lagi. Namun dia sadar, dia tidak bisa menyerah di sini saja. Mungkin ini sebagai balasan dari apa yang pernah dilakukanya dulu dan Jongin sebisa mungkin untuk menerimanya.

Jongin selalu datang ke _playgroup _itu walau kebanyakan dari mereka hanya berujung sia – sia. Tapi hari ini dia melihat kalau Kyungsoo tidak datang lebih awal seperti biasanya. Wanita itu bahkan belum menampakan batang hidungnya saat Sora sudah keluar.

Jongin bergegas keluar dari mobil dan menyeberangi jalan. Dia berdiri di depan gerbang dan menunggu sampai Sora sadar kalau dia berada di sana.

"Paman!" Pekik Sora sambil berlarian ke arahnya. Jongin tersenyum dan berjongkok untuk memeluk gadis itu.

Ada segelintir perasaan yang tidak bisa di jelaskan saat dia memeluk Sora. Seakan – akan dia baru saja menemukan harta karun yang sudah lama di carinya, seakan – akan sebuah perasaan hangat yang dulu dia rindukanya kini kembali.

"Bagiamana kabarmu?" tanya Jongin sambil melepaskan pelukan. Pria itu mengelus rambut Sora sementara gadis itu hanya tersenyum lebar, senyuman yang mampu mengingatkan Jongin akan senyuman istrinya dulu.

"Baik. Bagaimana dengan paman? Kenapa paman jarang mengunjungi Sora lagi?" Keluh Sora.

"Paman sibuk. Ada banyak sekali pekerjaan di kantor belakangan ini." Jawaban dari Jongin malah membuat Sora menekuk wajahnya, dan Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum karena hal itu. "Tapi karena sekarang kita sudah bertemu, bagaimana kalau kita main?"

"Tidak." Seseorang menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Pria itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan menadapati Kyungsoo berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah datar dan tangan yang di silangkan di dadanya.

"Kenapa? Aku ingin bermain dengan paman Jongin, _eomma."_ Ujar Sora sambil menatap ibunya.

Kyungsoo mulai membujuk Sora untuk pulang ke rumah tapi entah kenapa anak itu masih saja tidak mau di lepaskan dari Jongin, dan sekarang Sora mulai merengek meminta ibunya untuk menginjinkan mereka bermain.

"Paman Jongin mengatakan kalau kita akan pergi ke taman bermain, yakan paman?" tanya Sora sambil menatap Jongin. Pria itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum, dia menatap Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sudah kehilangan akal untuk membujuk Sora.

"Ayolah _eomma_, Sora sudah lama sekali tidak datang ke taman bermain." Sora mulai mencondongkan tubuhya, membuat Jongin ikut tertarik kedepan, semakin dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

Pria itu tau sekali kalau Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa menolak keinginan anaknya itu dan dia tau kalau sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan menyerah dan membiarkan Jongin membawa gadis kecilnya itu.

"Baiklah, kau bisa pergi, _eomma _akan menjemputmu sore nanti." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memijat pelipisnya.

Tapi Sora masih merengek dan memaksa sang ibu untuk ikut dengan mereka. Jongin melihat Kyungsoo kebingungan untuk menolak ajakan Sora. Dia juga tidak membantu Kyungsoo untuk menjelaskan pada Sora kalau ibunya tidak bisa ikut, karena sejujurnya dia ingin Kyungsoo ikut.

Jongin tau alasan kenapa wanita itu menolak. Semua itu karena taman bermain akan mengungkit banyak kenangan diantara mereka. Dulu saat mereka masih bersama, Kyungsoo selalu meminta Jongin untuk mengantarkanya ke taman bermain dan mereka akan menghabiskan waktu yang menyenangkan sampai hari menjelang sore. Entah kenapa Jongin tiba – tiba saja rindu masa – masa itu.

"Tidak Sora, ibu masih ada banyak pekerjaan, kau bisa bermain dengan paman Jongin." Tolak Kyungsoo tapi Sora tidak mau mendengarkannya, dia malah terus merengek dan akhirnya sang ibu tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain menyetujuinya.

Kyungsoo berjalan di belakang sementara Jongin dan Sora berjalan di depannya. Wanita itu tidak berusaha untuk memperlihatkan kalau dia senang datang ke taman bermain. Karena jujur saja, tempat yang paling dia jauhi adalah taman bermain, dia jarang sekali mengajak Sora datang ke taman bermain, alasanya sederhana, karena dia tak ingin lagi mengingat masa lalunya bersama dengan Jongin. Dulu pria itu sering sekali mengajaknya ke taman bermain, membuat banyak sekali kenangan di tempat itu dan dia tak ingin terus berputar – putar pada kenangannya karena itu hanya masa lalu.

Sora dan Jongin menghabiskan waktu mereka menaiki banyak wahana, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menunggu mereka tanpa ada niatan untuk ikut bersenang – senang. Namun ada sedikit perasaan senang di hati Kyungsoo saat melihat Sora tertawa lepas bersama dengan Jongin. Kedua orang itu seakan – akan sudah kenal lama karena mereka benar – benar terlihat sangat akrab.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, tak terasa sudah berjam – jam mereka menghabisakan waktu di tempat itu. Jongin mengajak Sora ke sebuah permainan melempar bola.

"Paman bisa melempar dengan tepat?" tanya Sora yang sekarang tengah menjilat ice cream coklat kesukaanya.

"Tentu saja, kau mau lihat?" Tanya Jongin seakan – akan tidak takut. Dia menatap Kyungsoo sesaat, tapi wanita itu dengan cepat mengalihkan pandanganya.

Pria itu mulai mengambil bola dan melemparkan pada piring – piring yang berjajar di depannya. Bola pertama mengenai tepat di piring yang ada di rak kedua dan kemudian bola – bola lain juga mengenai sasarannya dengan tepat.

Sora menatap kagum pria tinggi di sampingnya itu. Dia terlihat tak menyangka kalau sang paman bisa bermain sehebat itu. Sora berjalan pada sang ibu dan menyerahkan ice creamnya membuat Kyungsoo kebingungan.

"Paman hebat sekali." ucap Sora sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan pria itu sebuah pelukan. Jongin tersenyum menanggapinya dan kemudian dia membawa Sora ke dalam gendongannya.

"Sudah paman katakan bukan kalau paman memang handal?" Ucap Jongin sambil memeluk Sora. "Sekarang boneka mana yang kau inginkan?" Tanya pria itu sambil menunjuk deretan boneka yang ada di sebelah sisi ruangan. Gadis itu menunjuk sebuah boneka anjing kecil berwarna coklat yang sangat lucu. Jongin menyuruh penjaga untuk memberikannya pada Sora sebagai hadiah.

"Terima kasih banyak paman." Ucap Sora sambil kembali memeluk Jongin. Tapi tak lama kemudian sang ibu memanggilnya, menandakan kalau ini waktunya berpisah dengan Jongin.

Pria itu menurunkan Sora dari gendongannya dan berjongkok dihadapan gadis itu. Jongin mengelus kepalanya pelan dan menatap gadis itu yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Hari ini menyenangkan bukan?" Tanya Jongin

"Tentu saja, lain kali paman harus mengajak Sora ke taman bermain lagi, karena _eomma_ jarang sekali mengajaku ke taman bermain." Keluh Sora. Jongin hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut anak itu. Dia menatap Kyungsoo sesaat dan tersenyum tipis. "Kau mau membeli permen di sana untuk di bawa ke rumah?" tanya Jongin sambil menunjuk sebuah toko yang memang khusus menjual berbagai jenis pemen. Sora mengangguk dan langsung berjalan memasuki toko itu.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dan berjalan bersampingan dengan wanita itu. Mereka ikut masuk ke dalam toko dan memperhatikan Sora yang tengah memilih permen dari kejauhan.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa menatap Jongin.

"Karena aku sayang pada Sora." Jawab Jongin dengan entengnya membuat wanita itu memalingkan wajah.

"Jongin, sudah aku katakan empat tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk banyak hal terjadi, Bagaimana kau tau bahwa Sora-"

"Aku tidak perduli." Sela Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tepat di matanya. "Aku tidak perduli kalau dia anakku atau bukan, aku menyayanginya seperti anakku sendiri."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan bibir yang bergetar.

"Kenapa? Kenapa pria tempo hari itu boleh tapi aku tidak? Jelas – jelas dia juga bukan ayah dari Sora.". Pria itu mencoba menahan emosinya, dia tidak mau berdebat ditempat seperti ini, apalagi ada Sora, gadis itu terlalu dini untuk mengetahui rumitnya kisah antara sang ibu dan Jongin.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya tak tahan jika harus terus bertatapan dengan pria itu. Mata Jongin selalu bisa membuat semua pertahanannya runtuh, kedua bola mata itu selalu menjadi itik lemah Kyungsoo.

"Kau benar – benar membenciku?" bisik Jongin.

Kyungsoo terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan pria itu membuatnya membuka mata. Kedua manik itu kembali bertemu dengan milik Jongin, membuat kepalanya seakan – akan kosong dan lidahnya tiba – tiba saja kaku. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa terus seperti ini, dia akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dan menunduk mencoba untuk mengumpulkan semua ke warasannya.

"Bagaimana jika jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu barusan adalah 'Ya'? Bagaimana jika aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkanmu atas segala yang pernah kau lakukan dulu?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya, wanita itu mengepalkan erat tanganya mencoba menyembunyikan badannya yang bergetar.

Jongin menatap wanita itu sesaat, kemudian bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyuman yang membuat hati Kyungsoo runtuh. Wanita itu tidak bisa menatap Jongin setiap kali pria itu tersenyum. Dia benar – benar tidak bisa. Tiba – tiba saja sebuah gerakan dari Jongin mengagetkan Kyungsoo, membuat wanita itu membelalakan matanya.

Jongin mengelus rambutnya pelan dan senyuman pria itu semakin melebar. Matanya hanya tertuju pada Kyungsoo. Hanya wanita itu seorang.

"Kau bukan wanita seperti itu Soo. Aku mengenalmu seperti kau mengenal dirimu sendiri-"

"Tapi aku bisa saja berubah-"

"Dan tidak akan pernah berubah. Aku tetaplah Kyungsoo yang baik hati, Kyungsoo yang dengan mudahnya membuatku jatuh cinta." Sela Jongin membuat mata wanita itu membelalak.

Entah kenapa ada sebuah dorongan di otaknya untuk mengelak dan melepaskan tangan Jongin dari pundaknya, untuk memutuskan kontak mata mereka tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Matanya mulai berkaca – kaca, dia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menangis di depan pria itu. Dia tidak mau Jongin menatap dirinya sebagai Kyungsoo yang lemah.

_Jika aku memang selalu membuatmu jatuh cinta, kenapa dulu kau membiarkanku pergi? _

Hati Kyungsoo mulai membisikan pertanyaan yang ingin dia lontarkan pada pria itu namu lidahnya serasa kelu dan tak bisa mengungkapkan sepatah katapun.

"_Eomma…" _Seru Sora dari kejauhan.

Kyungsoo langsung bergerak menjauh dan menundukan wajahnya, menyerka air mata yang entah sejak kapan menetes tanpa disadarinya. Jongin yang pertama bergerak, dia berjalan menuju gadis yang kini membawa beberapa bungkus permen dalam dekapannya itu.

"Banyak sekali." Ujar Jongin sambil berjongkok di hadapan Sora. Gadis itu hanya menampakan senyuman lebarnya, membuat deretan gigi – gigi kecil itu terlihat.

"Berjanjilah pada paman kau tidak akan menghabiskannya dalam satu hari. Satu permen untuk satu hari okay?" Tanya Jongin sambil menyodorkan kelingkingnya. Sora mengangguk dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada pria itu.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo masih berada di tempatnya mematung menatap kedua orang itu. Dia tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Jongin katakan. Dia masih berusaha untuk menyangkal kalau dia mendengarkan kata – kata itu, karena dia tidak mau ini terasa nyata. Dia takut, Kyungsoo takut pada kenyataan Jongin masih mencintainya.

Jongin dan Sora berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang berusaha untuk memperlihatkan senyuman tipis pada Sora. Anak gadis nya terlihat sangat bahagia hari ini dan seharusnya dia juga ikut berbahagia.

"Apa kita akan pulang sekarang?" tanya Sora pada sang ibu. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya. Tapi sebelum itu Sora kembali berbalik pada Jongin dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk meminta sebuah pelukan.

Jongin berlutut dihadapannya dan memeluk gadis kecil itu, namun matanya menatap kearah Kyungsoo yang hanya seakan – akan membatu.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini paman Jongin, Sora senang sekali. Terima kasih untuk boneka dan permennya." Ucap Sora sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Dia mengecup pipi Jongin sekilas membuat pria itu terkejut. "Jika ayah Sora nanti kembali, Sora ingin ayah Sora seperti paman." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo terkejut dengan penuturan sang anak, sedangkan Jongin hanya tersenyum dan kembali memeluk gadis itu. Pria itu memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum menatap Kyungsoo dan berujar tanpa suara.

"_I know she is my daughter."_

Kyungsoo mungkin tidak akan pernah menjawab setiap kali Jongin bertanya ayah dari Sora, tapi dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta ada sebuah ikatan batin antara Jongin dan Sora. Sebuah ikatakan batin antara seorang anak dan _ayahnya._

Jongin di sibukan dengan urusannya di kantor. Pekerjaanya jadi sedikit menumpuk karena minggu – minggu kebelangan dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk mendekati Sora dan juga Kyungsoo pastinya. Dia harus kembali pulang larut malam dan kadang juga melewatkan sarapan karena harus buru – buru mengahadiri meeting sudah di tundanya beberapa waktu lalu.

Jongin benar – benar lelah mengerjakan semua ini sendirian. Dia membutuhkan Kyungsoo untuk mengurus hidupnya, dan dia menyesal sudah membiarkan wanita itu pergi. Oh Tuhan, sudah berapa kali Jongin berpikir seperti ini? sudah berapa kali dia merasa menyesal dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri?

Dan hari ini Jongin kembali pulang larut malam, jam menunjukan pukul 21.15. dia melemparkan kunci mobil ke atas meja dan melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke atas sofa. Dia benar – benar butuh tidur, beberapa menit kemudian suara bel menganggunya. Dia bangkit dan membuka jasnya sebelum membuka pintu.

"Oh, Kyungsoo." Betapa terkejutnya Jongin saat melihat Kyungsoo berdiri di depan rumahnya, tapi sesuatu ganjil terlihat pada ke dua matanya, wanita itu seperti baru saja menangis. "Ada apa?" tanya Jongin khawatir.

"Kau baru saja pulang dari kantor?" tanya Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dari atas sampai bahwa, pria itu ikut menatap tubuhnya yang masih berbalut baju kantoran. "Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak datang malam hari seperti ini. aku… sebaiknya aku pulang-"

"Hey, Hey, tunggu." Ucap Jongin sambil menangkap pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo menahan wanita itu untuk tidak pergi. Dia kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang sekarang telihat gelisah. "Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi. Untuk beberapa saat Kyungsoo tak menjawab pertanyaanya itu, dia hanya menundukan kepala.

"Sora…" Wanita itu menjawab dengan suara bergetar, wanita itu berusa mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Jongin. "Dia baru saja masuk ke rumah sakit, badannya panas sekali dan dia tidak bisa berhenti memanggil namamu." Lanjutnya masih dengan suara bergetar. Tapi kemudian wanita itu menunduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkannya hujan – hujannan tadi pagi. Aku memang ibu yang buruk, aku…" Lanjutnya tapi kali ini dia benar – benar meneteskan air mata, tubuhnya bergetar dan isakan keluar dari bibirnya.

Jongin bingung dengan apa yang harus di lakukan, dia ingin sekali melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Kyungsoo dan menarik wanita itu kedalam pelukannya, tapi dia sadar ini semua terlalu cepat, dia tidak mau merusak segalanya, dia tidak mau Kyungsoo semakin menjauh darinya.

Akhirnya Jongin hanya bisa menepuk pundak wanita itu mencoba menenangkannya. Mungkin ini cara terbaik yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membuat tangisan Kyungsoo. Ini kesekian kalinya dia melihat wanita itu menangis di depan matanya. Dan seperti yang pernah Jongin rasakan dulu, ini bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Kyungsoo sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya, wanita itu mulai berhenti terisak dan menyerka air matanya pelan sebelum mendongakan kepala. Jongin dengan perlahan kembali menarik tangannya dari bahu Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau kita pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang?" tanyanya Jongin.

"Tapi kau baru saja pulang dan-"

"Tidak apa – apa. Tunggu sebentar." Ucap Jongin, pria itu berlari kecil untuk meraih kunci mobil dia atas meja dan kembali melesat ke depan pintu.

Mereka langsung menaiki mobil dan melesat menuju rumah sakit tempat Sora di rawat. Di jalan, Kyungsoo masih terisak, wajahnya memerah dan matanya sedikit bengkak. Jongin mengulurkan tisu pada wanita itu, dan tanpa berkata Kyungsoo menerimanya.

Suasana canggung sempat mereka rasakan, tapi Jongin memulai percakapan dan bertanya soal Sora. Kyungsoo mengatakan kalau anaknya demam tinggi dan dia tidak bisa berhenti mengigau, akhirnya wanita itu memutuskan untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit tempat Junmyeon bekerja.

_Junmyeon. Oh, jadi pria tempo hari itu bernama Junmyeon dan…_

_Dia seorang dokter._

_Wow._

Ternyata rumah sakit tempat Junmyeon bekerja tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggal Jongin. Mereka hanya memerlukan waktu dua puluh menit untuk sampai ke sana. Kyungsoo langsung melesat masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dan Jongin ikut berlari di sampingnya.

Dan tak sengaja mereka bertemu dengan Junmyeon yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruang inap. Pria itu menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin, anehnya lagi pria itu tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sora?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah khawatir. Junmyeon meraih pundak wanita itu dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Dia baik – baik saja Soo, hanya demam biasa. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan." Jelas Junmyeon membuat Kyungsoo mendesah nafas lega, begitu juga dengan Jongin.

"Apa mungkin ini Tuan Jongin?" Tanya Junmyeon sambil menujuk padanya. Jongin menganguk dan membalas jabatan tangan Junmyeon.

"Ya, kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama Jongin." Ucapnya. Dia tidak suka dengan kata Tuan yang di tambahkan didepan namanya itu, karena entah kenapa dia terdengar seperti orang tua yang membosankan.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa memanggilku Junmyeon. Mungkin kau sudah tau dari Kyungsoo kalau sedari tadi Sora terus mengigau namamu. Sepertinya kau harus bertemu dengan gadis itu secepatnya." Ujar Junmyeon dengan nada ramah yang membuat Jongin kebingungan.

_Apakah pria ini tidak tau siapa dirinya? _

"Jadi aku bisa bertemu dengannya sekarang?" tanya Jongin sambil melepaskan jabatan tangannya. Junmyeon menggeleng, dia menatap Kyungsoo sekilas sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Jongin.

"Dia baru saja tertidur, kau bisa bertemu dengannya saat dia bangun. Besok barang kali." Jawab Junmyeon

Kemudian setelah beberapa percakapan dengan Kyungsoo, pria itu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kyungsoo langsung masuk ke kamar inap Sora dan melihat anaknya terbaring di kasur dengan infusan menancap di tangan kirinya.

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah kiri kasur dan enatap anaknya dengan mata sedih. Untuk sesaat Jongin benar – benar tau bagaimana rasa cinta Kyungsoo pada anaknya, bagaimana kasih sayang seorang ibu yang akan akan pernah berhenti mengalir.

"Sepertinya aku hanya membuang waktumu percuma." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jongin dengan ragu. Pria itu menggeleng dan berdiri di sisi lain ranjang, menatap Sora yang tertidur dengan damai.

"Tidak apa – apa." Jawab Jongin masih menatap Sora.

"Tapi kau pasti baru saja pulang dari kantor, seharusnya… maaf." Kyungsoo hanya bisa meminta maaf pada akhirnya. Jongin menggeleng pelan dan menjejalkan kedua tangannya ke saku.

"Aku tidak keberatan bahkan jika harus datang tengah malam sekalipun untuk anak-maksudku untuk Sora. Seperti apa yang aku katakan aku sudah sangat mencintainya." Ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum tipis membuat Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

"Aku akan mencari makan di luar, kau ingin sesuatu?" tawar Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban dan kembali menatap Sora. Jongin mengangkat bahunya dan keluar meninggalkan Sora dan Kyungsoo.

Saat Jongin kembali dai menekukan Kyungsoo tertidur di kursi dengan kepala tertunduk pada kasur dihadapannya. Pria itu tersenyum sekilas dan mengambil selimut yang ada di atas sofa dan menyelimuti punggung Kyungsoo.

"Oh, kau masih ada di sini." Ujar seseorang dengan suara pelan dari belakang. Ternyata Junmyeon baru saja masuk. Jongin sudah tau kalau pria dengan kata mata dan seragam dokter itu adalah pria baik – baik.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang." Ucap Jongin sambil menjejalkan tangannya ke saku. Junmyeon kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya, pria itu mengangguk sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Tentu saja kau tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka berdua." Ujar Junmyeon mengangguk – anggukan kepala.

"Maaf?" Tanya Jongin yang masih tidak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka ini.

Junmyeon menatapnya sambil tersenyum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Sora dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah tau semuanya." Jawab Junmyeon masih dengan senyuman yang terlihat di bibirnya.

"Kau, masa lalumu, kalian berdua dan Sora…" Lanjut Junmyeon sambil menunjuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo bergantian. Kemudian pria itu terkekeh pelan. "Kyungsoo masih belum mau mengatakannya bukan?" Tanya Junmyeon.

Sejujurnya Jongin terkejut dengan apa yang di ketahui Junmyeon tapi entah kenapa pria itu masih tetap bersikap tenang seoalah – olah tidak terjadi apapun diantara mereka. Dan Jongin tidak menyangkan Junmyeon memang tau banyak tentang semua masa lalunya bersama Kyungsoo.

"Begitulah." Jawab Jongin sambil menatap Sora. Kyungsoo memang belum mengakui Sora sebagai anaknya tapi tanpa perlu di pertanyakan lagi, dia sudah tau kalau gadis kecil itu anaknya.

"Dia tidak akan bisa terus menyembunyikan hal ini selamanya bukan? Sora perlu tau siapa ayah kandungnya." Ucap Junmyeon sambil menatap Jongin yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Dan sepertinya dia akan senang sekali jika mengetahui fakta itu." Lanjut pria itu sambil tersenyum.

Jongin ikut tersenyum bersamanya. Bukan hal yang sulit untuk membuat Sora menerima dirinya sebagai ayah yang pernah meninggalkan ibunya tapi bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Pria itu masih tidak yakin kalau Kyungsoo akan kembali menerimanya dengan mudah, ditambah lagi… ada Junmyeon yang ternyata begitu baik pada Kyungsoo dan juga Sora.

"Aku harap." Ucap Jongin pada akhirnya. Untuk sesaat kedua pria tampan itu sibuk dengan pikirannya masing – masing membuat sebuah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Biar aku memberimu taumu sesuatu." Ucap Junmyeon membuat Jongin bangun dari lamunanya. Jongin menatap pria itu yang memasang wajah serius.

"Kau membuatnya terdengar seperti sesuatu yang penting." Jongin terkekeh membuat Junmyeon mau tidak mau ikut terkekeh bersamanya.

"Apakah ada hal yang tidak penting untukmu menyangkut kedua wanita ini?" tanya Junmyeon sambil tersenyum dan menatap Sora dan Kyungsoo bergantian. Jongin melihat sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir dokter itu tapi kali ini bukan senyuman ramah seperti yang tadi di perlihatkannya. Ini lebih seperti senyuman dengan sebuah makna yang Jongin masih tidak bisa menerjemahkannya.

"Kau tau, Kyungsoo sudah sejak lama memaafkanmu. Mungkin kau juga tau kalau dia tipe wanita yang tidak bisa terus berkutat dalam kebencian dan dendam, tapi apakah kau tau satu hal?" Jongin tidak menjawab dia membiarkan Junmyeon menyampaikan apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Setiap kali dia melihatmu, mimpi buruknya selalu datang bagai tamu tak di undang dan setiap kali itu juga dia selalu takut jika suatu hari dia harus kembali bertemu denganmu. Dia tak mau semua memori buruk yang pernah di alaminya itu kembali datang dan menggangu kehidupan barunya bersama Sora." Junmyeon mengela nafas panjang dan menatap Kyungsoo yang terpejam. Dia tersenyum tipis dan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Mereka bagaikan sebuah permata yang keindahannya tak akan luntur sampai kapanpun. Layaknya permata, banyak orang berbondong – bondong untuk mendapatkannya…" Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya membuat matanya bertemu dengan milik Jongin. "_But only the one who can give them more, will have them at last." _Junmnyeon tersenyum penuh arti padanya. Kemudian pria itu kembali menatap Kyungsoo dan terkekeh.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Selamat malam Jongin." Ujarnya tanpa menunggu jawaban Jongin dan meninggalkan pria itu yang hanya mematung di tempatnya.

Jongin bingung dengan apa yang coba di sampaikan oleh dokter itu. Apakah dia baru saja memberi peringatan pada Jongin kalau dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja? Atau apa? Jongin merasa kepalanya berputar.

Saat Sora bangun dia menemukan sang ibu tengah berdiri menatapnya dan disebelah sang ibu ada Jongin yang tersenyum padanya. Walau lemas anak itu terlihat senang sekali bertemu dengan Jongin. Dia mengatakan kalau dia merindukan Jongin dan pria itu harus meminta maaf karena tidak bisa bertemu dengannya, Jongin mencoba menjelaskan perkejaanya yang menumpuk. Dan untungnya Sora mengerti.

Setiap hari sebelum dia berangkat ke kantor di mampir untuk menengok Sora dan saat pulang dia akan selalu membawakan hadiah – hadiah kecil yang membuat anak itu lebih baik. Sora bukan akan nakal yang sulit makan obat, dia hanya kadang sedikit manja dan harus di rayu. Jongin senang karena Sora selalu menyambutnya dengan senyuman, dia juga akan selalu mendapat sebuah pelukan sebelum dia pergi ke kantor. Walau tadinya dia berharap dia juga mendapatkan sesuatu dari Kyungsoo, tapi setidaknya wanita itu tidak mencoba menjauh saat Jongin mengunjungi Sora dan sepertinya ini adalah sebuah kemajuan.

"Kau harus menurut pada ada yang di katakan ibumu okay?" Ucap Junmyeon saat Sora di ijinkan untuk pulang. Gadis itu mengangguk dan memeluk paman Junmyeon kesayangannya itu.

"Terima kasih Paman." Ucap Sora sebelum turun dari kasur dengan bantuan Jongin.

Pria itu memutuskan untuk sediki terlambat datang ke kantor karena dia ingin mengantarkan Sora pulang. Jika ada yang penasaran tentang hubungan antara Junmyeon dan Jongin, mereka baik – baik saja, sebenarnya Junmyeon yang membuatnya lebih mudah. Pria itu benar – benar bisa memberikan topik menarik setiap kali pria itu mengobrol dan mereka sama sekali tidak membahas hubungan mereka dengan Kyungsoo setiap kali berbicara.

"Terima kasih Junmyeon." Ucap Jongin

"Tidak, tidak, ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku." Jawabnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Kemudian dia menatap Kyungsoo, sementara Jongin dan Sora pergi keluar. Jongin bisa mendengar sayup – sayup apa yang di katakan Jumyeon.

"Kau harus menjaga dirimu Soo. Atau kau juga harus masuk ke rumah sakit."

"Aku tau, terima kasih banyak. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan jika kau tidak ada." Ujar Kyungsoo kemudian Jongin mendengok melewati punggungnya dan ternyata Kyungsoo tengah memeluk Junmyeon.

Jongin hanya bisa bersabar menahan semua rasa sakit yang tiba – tiba saja mendera di hatinya. Dia harus belajar bersabar.

Semejak Sora keluar dari rumah sakit, hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo membaik. Wanita itu selalu membukakan pintu untuk Jongin dan membiarkan pria itu bertemu dengan Sora, karena dengan cara itu Sora bisa tersenyum. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo selalu melihat Sora lebih ceria setiap kali dia bertemu dengan Jongin.

Jongin kadang makan malam bersama di sana, kadang mereka juga makan malam berlima dengan Junmyeon. Kyungsoo pikir makan malam bersama dengan kedua pria itu akan sedikit canggung tapi pikiran itu langsung terhapus saat Junmyeond dan Jongin berbicara akrab seolah – olah mereka teman lama dan kadang Sora ikut berpendapat dengan suara lucunya.

Dan Kyungsoo tau, dia tidak akan terus bisa seperti ini. Kedua pria itu membutuhkan kepastian, mungkin ada saatnya dia harus memilih satu dari mereka, tapi Kyungsoo masih tidak bisa berpikir belakangan ini karena setiap kali dia memikirkannya, setiap kali itu juga dia di landa rasa sakit kepala.

Namun belakang ini Jongin jarang seklai datang, begitu juga dengan Junmyeon. Sora kadang merengek ingin bertemu dengan kedua pria itu. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak mungkin membawa Sora ke rumah sakit dan menganggu Junmyeon, akhrinya Kyungsoo mau tidak mau membawa anak ke sayangnya itu ke rumah Jongin.

Ini adalah weekend, Jongin bisa tidur dengan nyenyak hari ini namun sebuah panggilkan menganggu paginya. Ternyata itu Baekhyun, wanita itu mengatakan kalau dia memiliki beberapa berkas yang harus di tanda tanganinya. Dia benar – benar tidak mau keluar rumah saat ini, tapi ini adalah pekerjaan akhirnya dia bangun dan memutuskan untuk mandi.

Setengah jam kemudian Jongin sudah rapi dengan kemeja yang dipadukan dengan celana berwarna hitam. Dia menuju dapur untuk mencari apapun itu yang bisa di makan. Baekhyun kembali menelphonenya memastikan dia sudah bangun dan tidak kembali tidur.

"Demi Tuhan! Baekhyun aku sudah bangun." Seru Jongin dari balik telphone.

Suara bel membuat Jongin mengalihkan langkahnya menuju pintu. Saat membuka pintu dia menemukan Sora dalam gendongan Kyungsoo.

"Paman!" Teriak Sora dengan semangat. Jongin terkejut tapi pria itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan ke senangan dari wajahnya. Dia menyuruh Kyungsoo dan Sora untuk masuk dan menunggu di ruang tamu sementara dia berlari kembali ke dapur.

Kyungsoo masuk dengan ragu ke rumah itu, sudah lama sekali dia tidak menginjakan kakinya ke dalam rumah ini. Terakhir kali dia datang ke sini hanya berdiri di depan pintu memberi tau Jongin kalau Sora masuk ke rumah sakit.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke seantero ruangan. Tidak ada yang berubah hanya beberapa benda terlihat berdebu dan semua interior masih sama seperti terakhir kali Kyungsoo terlihat bertahun – tahun lalu. Dia menduga kalau Jongin sama sekali tidak menyentuh apapun dan membereskannya.

Sayup – sayup dia bisa mendengar Jongin tengah menelphone seseorang di dapur. Dan entah kenapa Kyungsoo penasaran sekali apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Ayolah Baekhyun, kau bisa menyuruh seseorang untuk mengantarkannya ke sini. Aku benar – benar tidak bisa datang ke kantor."

_Baekhyun, _

_Oh…_

Kyungsoo kembali teringan dengan wanita berperwatakan kurus dengan rambut panjang yang menjuntai sampai pinggangnya itu. Sudah lama sekali dia tak bertemu dengan Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol. Yang terakhir dia dengar dari Luhan adalah Chanyeol kembali bersama Baekhyun dan pria itu menitipkan salam pada Luhan. Kyungsoo benar – benar _lost contact _dengan pria tinggi itu.

"Kau menyelamatkanku Park Baekhyun. Terima kasih." Kyungsoo kembali mendengar Jongin berbicara.

_Park Baekhyun._

_Park?_

Kyungsoo mencoba mengendalikan dirinya dan berpura – pura kalau dia sama sekali tidak mendengar apapun itu. Kyungsoo memusatkan perhatiaanya pada Sora yang sedang menatap ke sekitar ruangan. Dan tak lama kemudian Jongin kembali.

"Paman!" Pekik Sora sambil berlarian ke arah Jongin yang baru saja muncul. Jongin langsung mengangkatnya dengan mudah. "Sora rindu sekali dengan paman." Ucap gadis itu saat berada di pangkuan Jongin.

"Paman juga." Ucap Jongin sambil memeluk gadis itu. Kemudian mereka terlibat percakapan dengan Jongin yang menanyakan kegiatan Sora belakangan ini.

Kyungsoo masih terduduk di sofa, dia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Dia baru merasa kalau rumah ini berbeda, seperti tidak ada kehidupan sama sekali. Dia mengira kalau Jongin sudah mendapatkan seorang wanita untuk menggantikannya atau mungkin sekedar menyewa pembantu tapi pria itu sepertinya tidak melakukannya sama sekali. Rumah ini terlihat penuh dengan debu. Hanya beberapa tempat saja yang terlihat bersih.

Dan tak sengaja mata Kyungsoo menatap sebuah laci yang ada di sebelak kanan ruangan tamu. Dulu di atas laci itu terdapat beberapa foto mereka, ternyata foto – foto itu masih ada di sana, namun Jongin membalikan foto itu agar tidak terlihat. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa lega dengan hal itu, karena dia tidak mau Sora menemukannya dan bertanya hal – hal yang tidak ingin dia jawab.

Namun tiba – tiba saja bel pintu berbunyi membuat Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Jongin menurunkan Sora dan gendongannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Tapi terkejutnya Kyungsoo saat menemukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdiri di sana.

"O-oh, kalian." Ucap Jongin sedikit terbata.

Dan detik berikutnya mata Chanyeol bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu bisa melihat keterjutan di mata pria bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Kyungsoo." Gumam Chanyeol membuat wanita itu mengerjap dan bangkit dari kursi. Jongin menngok kebelangan dan menjauh dari pintu masuk membukakan jalan untuk Chanyeol.

"Oh Tuhan! Sudah lama sekali kita tak bertemu." Ujar Chanyeol yang langsung menerobos masuk tanpa mengindahkan Jongin dan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo memeluknya sambil terkekeh pelan. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak bertemu dengan temannya itu. Detik berikutnya suara Sora terdengar membuat Chanyeol mengengok ke bawah, menatap gadis itu yang menatap heran dirinya.

"Siapa ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Kyungsoo heran. Wanita itu menggendong Sora.

"Ananku. Kenalkan dirimu sayang." Ucap Kyungsoo pada anaknya.

"Jeoneun Kim Sora Imnida." Sora mengenalkan dirinya membuat Chanyeol tertawa. Tapi kemudian tawanya hilang saat dia kembali bertatapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau dan Jongin…" Kyungsoo langsung menggeleng sebelum Chanyeol sempat menyelesakan kata – katanya. Wanita itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sora ingin mengunjungi Jongin." Ucapnya mencoba menjelaskan. "Bukan begitu Sora?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ya, Sora sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Paman Jongin." Jawab anak itu membuat Chanyeol membelalakan matanya.

Pria itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan jutaan pertanyaan di kepalanya tapi Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun. Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam di depan pintu.

"Kau melupakan seseorang." ucap Kyungsoo sambil memutar tubuh Chanyeol pelan agar menatap Baekhyun yang sekarang menundukan wajahnya. Chanyeol menatap kedua wanita itu bergantian, dan seketika itu keheningan menyapa mereka berempat, sebelum akhirnya Jongin yang mengambil tindakan.

"Sora. Ayo ikut dengan paman. Paman punya sesuatu untuk Sora." Ujar Jongin sambil mengambil Sora dari gendongan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu hanya terdiam melihat Sora lepas dari gendongannya.

"Kalian bertiga duduklah sebentar." Tambah Jongin sambil melesat membawa Sora ke lantai dua.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**LOL! Iya tau kirain ini ending tapi ternyata author kembali berubah pikiran, karena gila banget ini bakal lumayan panjang. Dan kenapa chapter ini agak lama dari yang kemarin… INI KARENA HARUSNYA DI POST MINGGU KEMAREN EH! FILENYA KE HAPUS! KAMPRET GA TUH? **

**Author sampe marah – marah sendiri karena begonya author ga sadar kalau filenya ke hapus, jadi mau ga mau harus mengetik ulang, padahal file yang kehapus itu udah 20 halaman sekitar 5000 kata lebih. Gimana engga nyesek?! Okay tau lah tau author sendiri yang bego. Iya maaf u.u **

**Anyway! Kalian jangan benci BYUN BAEKHYUN! DIA GA SALAH! YANG SALAH AKU YANG BIKIN CERITA *apa ini? *mulai bacot ga jelas. Dan buat chapter depan, sepertinya akan sedikit agak ngaret soalnya pada UTS kan? Author juga dong! u.u *males banget dah**

**But anyway thanks untuk review yang masuk, SEKALI LAGI AUTHOR UCAPKAN TENGKYU SO MACHHH :* I love you guys *Send every readers virtual hug* **

**Untuk Chapter ini tolong kasih review juga yaAAA :D **

**Lova ya,**

**xoxo**


End file.
